A Hole in The Wall
by JoeyJoBobJunior
Summary: COMPLETE! A direct sequel to "My Turn to Drive". During a missing person's case, Nick finds two tiny mice in his apartment and ends up becoming a temporary dad. Meanwhile, Judy is doing parking duty with an old goat and winds up in the slowest police chase in Zootopia history! Part 2 of the Big Cheese saga. Rated T for mild language, some violence and occasional gross humor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unexpected guests

 **Author's Note: While this is pretty standalone, I recommend reading "My Turn to Drive" to get full continuity with this story.**

Everyone gathered in the meeting room. Fangmeyer and Pennington were in the corner gossiping to each other. McHorn and Higgins were in the middle of an arm wrestling match while Delgado was tricking Wolford into howling, while Nick and Judy were sitting together in their large chair. Nick grabbed her paw with his and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Are you ready for this Carrots?" Nick asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Red." Judy responded. Eyelashes batting in his direction.

"Well, in that case..." Nick said raising and eyebrow. "One, two, three, four. I declare a thumb war!" and the two got into a heated thumb wrestling match.

Nick tried to psyche out Judy. "You can't win Fluff! My thumb's got way more reach than your little digits."

"I'll have you know officer Wilde, I'm the thumb wrestling champion of my burrow!" With that, Judy managed to snag the tip of Nick's thumb right at the claw.

She started to count. "One...two..."

Nick protested "No fair! You only have my claw!"

"...Three! She yelled. "You lose!"

"If only I had kept my claws trimmed. I was a manicure away from victory."

Just then, Chief Bogo entered then. "ATENN-HUTT!" Yelled Higgins and everyone stood at attention.

"At ease." Bogo spoke. "Thank you Higgins. Things are getting worse and we're no closer to finding this 'Big Cheese' than we were last week when this all started. There have been more cases of rodent criminal activity and what's worse, predator crime is on the rise!"

This bit of news surprised Nick.

Bogo continued. "Whomever this 'Big Cheese' is, he is anti-prey and the criminal underground know this. Now, the rodent underground is trying to force innocent rodents into 'paying tribute' to the Big Cheese and some rodents have gone missing or have been kidnapped!"

Bogo turned his attention to a picture of two mice taped on the wall. "This is Mr. and Ms. Squeakington. Mr. Squeakington is the CEO of Mousey's and has a net worth of 300 million dollars. They have both been kidnapped, but there has been no ransom and no clue where they could have gone. They have two children who have also gone missing and may have been kidnapped themselves. If any of you find any information about these missing mice, please report it to the ZPD immediately! Any questions?"

Nick raised his hand.

"Wilde, I swear if this is a mouse-related pun..."

"No sir." Nick said a serious tone. "Have you questioned any bats as my...contact recommended?"

"Only a few that we apprehended through normal circumstances. We cannot just profile a certain species for arrest just because your anonymous source says some of them are the heads of the rodent underground. It would look bad on our department. As a predator, I'm sure you wouldn't want to be singled out."

"I understand sir." and Nick sat in his chair.

"Maybe we need an anonyMOUSE source!" Judy joked.

The entire room groaned. Bogo rubbed his temples. "Hopps. Seriously?"

"Sorry" she said and slumped into her chair, embarrassed.

"I swear, I can't take her anywhere." Nick added.

"Well, with that awful moment over, let's get to sending you on your way." Bogo said and he started to do roll call. "Delgado and Higgins? Rainforest District. Fangmeyer and Wolford? Savannah Central. McHorn and Pennington? Tundratown."

"It'll give those two an excuse to snuggle for warmth." He thought to himself. McHorn and Pennington tried to keep their romance a secret, but everyone in the department knew.

Bogo continued. "Hopps and Wilde? Parking duty."

Nick and Judy started to protest at the same time. Each talking over each other.

"Again? Sir, it's been a week!"

"If predators are getting out of hand, I need to be on the streets to stop it!"

"We want to be on the Big Cheese case!"

"We CAN'T let the prey/pred tensions become like last year again!"

"I feel so helpless!"

"ENOUGH!" Bogo shouted. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you felt that way! Here, let me pull a squad car out my arse!" and he bent over and pretended to pull something out his butt. "Oh that's right! You two wrecked the last two squad cars! Besides, a few days ago, you two were happy to get parking duty." The only reason the were happy before was due to Nick's poor driving leading to a second crash and his near-death experience.

"Yeah, well it's starting to stink!" Nick added.

"Too bad." Bogo replied. "However..."

Nick and Judy's ears both perked up. "Yes?!" They said simultaneously.

Bogo sighed. "We have a new vehicle being worked on in the garage. It should be ready for testing next week. If you can handle it, you can have it."

"YES!" They both shouted and high-fived each other.

"Wreck this and I'll fire both of you on the spot without hesitation!" Bogo bellowed.

"Y-yes sir!" Judy said nervously.

"Just to be clear, SHE'LL be doing the driving, right?" Nick asked.

"It's built for a small mammal so, yes."

"Thank you!" Nick said with a sigh of relief.

"Dismissed!" The chief shouted and the two of them left.

They did their usual job that day. Nick would crack a joke, Judy would roll her eyes. They did over 200 tickets that day. Nick was getting so bored at the job that he actually started putting effort into it just for a change of pace. Later that day, they hung up their uniforms and started walking home.

"So. Ready for our weekend in Bunny Burrow in a few days?" Judy asked.

"In a word? No. Do I have a choice?"

"No." Judy grinned.

"Well that's that. Wanna get some take out and watch a movie?" Nick asked. "I've got Hitflix since my neighbor didn't bother to use a password on his wi-fi."

"No thanks." Judy replied. "I'm gonna try to get some extra sleep since Bucky and Pronk are gone this weekend."

"I thought their fighting help you get to sleep?"

"To a point. But they tend to yell all night and always get into my personal business. To be honest, I'm starting to get sick of that tiny place. I don't even have a kitchen! Just a tiny microwave."

"Well, you get some rest Fluff. I'm gonna marathon some DareWeevil before my neighbor realizes his mistake." Then they said their goodbyes and headed out for the evening.

Nick went and got himself some Fast food at "Bug Taco" and proceeded to head into his apartment building. He was greeted by Miss Logan, a wolverine with a very nasty disposition and a lack of respect for personal space.

She screamed into Nick's face. He pulled back his ears and closed his eyes as he got a face full of wolverine spit.. "YOU'RE LATE ON YOUR RENT AGAIN WILDE!"

"I'll have your money tomorrow. You know, this wouldn't be a problem if you had an ATM in the lobby."

"THOSE THINGS COST MONEY TO LEASE! AND WHY DON'T YOU CLEAN YOUR APARTMENT?! I CAN'T DO A DELOUSING IF YOU HAVE CRAP EVERYWHERE! IT'LL ATTRACT VERMIN!"

"Then maybe you'll finally land yourself a man."

"THAT'S IT! YOU GOT THREE DAYS TO FIND YOURSELF A NEW PLACE BECAUSE I'M KICKING YOU OUT!"

"Fine! Maybe I can find a landlady whose volume isn't stuck at eleven!" He then left to his room while Miss Logan went to her phone.

"HELLO! LITTLE SNEEZERS PIZZA?! I'D LIKE A MEDIUM STUFFED CRUST WITH EXTRA CRICKETS! YES THIS IS THE NORMAL VOLUME OF MY VOICE! WHY DO YOU ASK?!"

Nick walk into his apartment surprised to find his lights were on. He swore he turned them off earlier. He put his bag off food on the kitchen counter and then noticed that the T.V. Was on with the Pawstation on pause during a game of 'Rabbit and Tank'.

"Someone's been using my T.V.!" He said out loud. "Finnick?" He thought for a second. He got excited and looked outside, but his parking space was empty.

He then went over to the kitchen. A box of cereal was knocked over and some of the cereal bits were chewed on. "Someone's been eating my food!" He then started to sniff around. He caught a scent coming from his bedroom.

He opened the door slowly. "Hello?" No answer. The room was dusty as he never used it. The only company it's had recently was Judy taking a nap on it a few days prior. Thanks to his sensitive nose, he could still smell a faint bit of her perfume lingering in the air. It have him a smile. He took a big whiff only for the dust in the room to enter his nose and caused him to sneeze.

"AAACHOO!"

" _Bless you._ "

"Thank you!...Wait a minute."

 **Next Chapter: Vermin Infestation**


	2. Chapter 2: Little Visitors

Chapter 2: Little Visitors

 *** = Not exactly a parody. That was an actual comic book at one time.**

There was no question about it. Nick heard a tiny voice coming from somewhere in his room. It sounded like a little girl, but it was distant. He started to move the bed around to see if he could find anyon,e being very careful not to move it too fast in case it was a small mammal.

"Hello?" Nick said. No response. "Please come on out. I promise I won't hurt you. My name is Nick Wilde and I'm a police officer with the ZPD!"

"Really?" Said the voice of a little girl. "SHHH! Quiet Cindy! He's lying!" said another voice that sounded like a small boy.

"No I'm not! I've got a badge in my wallet and everything!" Nick stated. He finally found where the voices were coming from. He saw a hole in the wall near the floor of his room. A chewed up mouse hole. It wasn't very big, but just small enough for some tiny mice to go through.

"There you are!" Nick shouted. "Are you two okay? Do you need something to eat?"

"We're fine!" Growled the boy. "Go away!"

"Look, as an officer of the law, it's my duty to make sure you're safe! Please come out. I promise I won't hurt you."

Cindy, the little mouse girl peeked around the corner of the room to get a good look at Nick. "EEK! He's a fox!"

"Oh great. Here we go again. Just...stay there a sec. Okay?" Nick got up and got his wallet. He pushed his badge up near the hole where they could see it and he backed off. "I'm gonna be way over here so you can get a good look."

They both peeked their head out and looked at the badge. "ANYONE can fake a badge!" Said the grumpy mouse boy.

Nick was getting frustrated. "Look kid! My I.D. Is right there! I'm officer Nick Wilde of the ZPD and my partner is Judy Hopps! I don't know what else to tell y-"

Cindy burst out of the hole in excitement. "You know Judy Hopps?! I love her!"

"Cindy! Get back in here!" Shouted the boy.

"Shut up Chris!" She shouted back at her brother. "I'm a big, big fan of hers! I've read every magazine article about her. She's amazing!"

"When do I get to be this amazing?" Thought Nick. Then, he quickly thought of an idea. "Look! I got proof I'm her partner right here." He showed them his smart phone and quickly flipped through the pictures. Everyone was either a selfie of him, him and Judy together or Judy photobombing one of his selfies.

"WOW! Said Cindy. "She must really like you!"

"Well, we ARE best friends."

"ANYONE can photoshop an image like that!" Said Chris.

"What's with you?" Nick asked. "Fine! Look I got a bunch of messages on my phone and she's on most of them. Listen."

 _You have...TEN...new messages. BEEP!_

"Jeez Nick! You're ten minutes late again! Chief Bogo's gonna have your head if you don't hurry the heck up!"

 _BEEP!_

"Nick, can we PLEASE see any other movie besides "Adolecent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters ***** Part 7?! I'm not a kit anymore and Michael Baa's a hack of a director!"

 _BEEP!_

"Hey Nick! I think I found the perfect magazine for you! I know you're good at hustling like you did with the chief to get us out of trouble a few days ago, so I found this magazine all about being a hustler. At least, I think it is. The cover is pretty erotic for the subject matter and...SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS!"

 _BEEP!_

"There. Is that enough proof?" Nick asked and glared down at the two mice.

"I guess." Said Chris and he and Cindy walked over to Nick. Nick laid his hands flat on the ground with his palms facing upward. Chris made sure to sit in front of Cindy to protect her. He still didn't fully trust Nick.

"Now, I think you guys know me well enough by now. Now who are you two?"

"My name's Cindy! I'm ten years old. This is my overprotective little brother, Chris. He's eight."

"Hey." Said Chris. Trying to act cool.

"Hey." Nick said back. "Sorry for the confusion. You're a good little brother for being so protective of your sister like you are."

Chris blushed a bit. "Umm...thanks."

Nick picked up the kids and walked towards the kitchen. "Anyway I think I know why you're here."

"Really?" Said Cindy.

"Yup. I'm a bit of detective you see. I'm guessing your last name's Squeakington and you're in hiding."

"HE KNOWS TOO MUCH! CINDY! RUN!" Chris yelled and he shoved Cindy onto the kitchen counter, then bit hard into Nick's finger and wouldn't let go.

Nick yipped loudly in pain. He tried to shake off Chris, but he wouldn't let go. He then tried to flush him off his finger in the kitchen sink by pouring water on him, but to no avail.

Nick was screaming in agony. He started begging. "Chris! Please let go! I'm not in anyEEEOOOWWW! "Gasp!" Any underground thing! We had a meeting about your family today!"

"CHRIS STOP!" Cindy yelled, but to no avail. He was starting to draw blood.

Nick kept trying to talk. "WeEEEEeeEEE! Talked about your mom and dad! They were kidnapped and went missing but there's been no ransom so far and we don't know Why-yi-YII! Please stop! I'm bleeding!"

"Chris! If you don't stop biting his finger right now, I'll...I'll disown you and find a new baby brother to play with!"

Chris let go of Nick's finger and ran over to hug Cindy. "Noooo! Don't say that!" He sobbed.

Nick hurried up and washed his finger under the sink. "Taken down by an 8 year-old mouse! Carrots would have a field day laughing at that!" He then went into the bathroom to wrap some gauze around his finger to stop the bleeding. "You don't have like, rabies or anything do you?"

"No! Of course not!" Said Chris. He looked at Nick rubbing his finger and felt guilty. "I'm sorry sir."

"That's okay." Said Nick. "You should be on the force! We could get a lot of confessions with that technique."

"Can I see your finger sir?" asked Chris.

"It's Nick. You're not gonna bite it again are you?" Nick put his hand down by Chris and the little mouse hugged and kissed his finger by the gauze.

"What's that all about?" Nick chuckled.

Cindy answered. "Mommy taught us that whenever we hurt someone intenshun...intentiona...ummm... on purpose or not, you have to kiss the boo-boo you made as a way of saying your sorry."

"That's very sweet!" Nick replied. "Thank you Chris. Now, who's up for Bug Tacos?"

"I am! I am!" The tiny mice shouted.

Nick reheated the bag in the microwave and spread out the food. He took the food out of the bag and cut out a mouse sized portion for his two guests. Given their size, it barely made a dent in his meal. He then thought how easy it could be to take care of mice as far as food and finances go. They're so small, they barely take up any resources. Of course, they also have a huge population within the city so those resources get consumed in a different manner. But here, in this apartment their share is barely a drop in the bucket.

They sat down and started to eat. They wanted to try the hot sauce, but Nick refused seeing as it could destroy their tiny tummies. They ended up discussing their parents.

"Do you think our mom and dad are okay?" Cindy asked.

"I'm not sure." Nick replied. He never believed in sugar coating anything or making promises he couldn't keep. It was the realist in him. "We're not sure why there hasn't been any ransom or demands made yet, but I got a few ideas."

"Like what, sir?" Chris asked.

Nick chuckled and mussed Chris' hair with the tip of his finger. "It's just Nick. Remember? Well...it could be they have the people they want the money from seeing as how your dad is a millionaire. They could be trying to get the money from him directly or...it could be that they escaped and are in hiding just like you two!"

Cindy and Chris looked at each other excitedly as that would be the most hopeful option.

"Or..." Nick said with some caution. "...or they didn't get what they wanted, killed them and have no reason to blab it out to anyone."

Chris started to sniffle and Cindy hugged him tight. "I'm sorry for being so direct, but that is just one of several possibilities. I don't pull punches, kids. I believe in telling the truth." Nick told them. Part of him hated being a realist, but it's who he was.

With their dinner finished, Nick wanted to distract them from worrying about their parents and decided that video games was the best thing. "Say, you two haven't finished that level of Rabbit and Tank yet. Do you wanna play the Pawstation?"

"I wanna play Street Ferret Five!" Yelled Chris.

"Yeah!" Cheered Cindy "And we'll play against you! The two of us on one controller vs. you on your controller."

"HA! It's on!" Nick cheerfully shouted.

They fired up the game and sat on the floor. Nick chose the cat martial artist "Meeyu" while Chris and Cindy chose the insect with the large thighs, Chun-Flea.

"Ha! You two are in for it now. Street Ferret takes serious eye-hand coordination and you two are acting seperat-WAAAHH?!"

Chun-Flea was kicking Meeyu's butt. Chris and Cindy acted like a coordinated tag team. Chris moved the joystick with both hands while Cindy stomped on the buttons.

Chris pulled down on the joystick. "Cindy! Press X...NOW!" Chris quickly pushed up on the stick while Cindy did a jump stomp on the button. This caused Chun-Flea to do a Spinning Bug Kick right into Meeyu. As the martial artist was getting up, Cindy followed it up by rapidly stomping the circle button which caused Chun-Flea do do her rapid kick move.

Nick protested. "Hey! No fair! Your button mashing!"

"Nooo. I'm button stomping!" Cindy replied and the mouse duo managed to take down Nick.

Nick was absolutely stunned. "I'm impressed! How did you learn to play like that?"

Chris explained. "Our school is integrated with other large mammals, so we learned to tag team when playing games together. We have a friend who helps with the L and R buttons."

"Best two out of three?" Nick asked and the three of them played some more. During the game Cindy talked to Nick.

"Mr. Wilde?"

"Who's that? My name, for the last time, is Nick."

"Mr. Nick, will Judy come by tomorrow?"

"I'll make sure she gets to see her #1 fan."

"I wanna be a cop, just like her. Do you think I have a chance?"

Nick paused the game and looked directly at Cindy. "Cindy, you know I don't pull any punches, so let me be brutally honest...if you work really, really hard at it, I PROMISE you will become a police officer! I'll help you in any way I can."

Cindy's eyes lit up and she hugged Nicks kneecap. Nick bent a little further down so they were almost nose to nose. "Because this is Zootopia. Where anyone can become anything!"

Nick didn't normally believe that, but he really felt it this time and he meant it. For the first time in awhile he was as optimistic as Judy and it felt great.

"In fact, that's a topic I have to bring up to the chief when we see him tomorrow."

"NOO!" They both shouted.

Nick didn't understand. "What?"

"We can't leave here! They might catch us!" Cindy shouted.

"Nobody knows we're here! It's safe!" Chris added.

Nick thought it over. "Well, I guess you have a point. But I still have to tell ol' Buffalo Butt. I'm sorry kids, but I have to leave it up to him. I'd be fired if he found out I was withholding important information."

Chris wanted to protest. "But..."

"AND if they do find your parents, they'll know where to come get you."

This made Cindy and Chris happy and they finally agreed.

"By the way, if you need to get up in the middle of the night and go potty, I put an old ash tray on the kitchen floor. I'll dump it out when needed. Now, it's time for bed."

"AWWWW!" They both shouted.

"It's getting late and I have to be up early enough to call in! Here. Let me make you a bed." Nick took one of his clean T-shirts and rolled it into a tiny bed for the two of them. He then took off his shirt (keeping his pants on to be discreet in front of the pups) and proceeded to get on all fours and circle around his pile of old clothes before resting.

"Why do you do that Nick?" asked Chris.

"I dunno to be exact. I think it's how my ancestors used to pat down grass to make a bed in the wild and it's just become instinct."

"That's weird."

"You're weird." Said Nick. Cindy laughed at that.

Nick yawned. "Goodnight pups." and he started to drift off.

A few hours later, Nick woke up as he felt something moving on his stomach. He looked over to find the two mice pups had curled up on his belly. It made him feel happy knowing that two tiny prey felt safer next to him, a predator, than apart. He then nodded back to sleep.

 **Next Chapter: Judy gets a new partner**


	3. Chapter 3: Judy's New Partner

Chapter 3: Judy's New Partner

The 6AM alarm rang. Nick sat up quickly to smack the alarm. He was still half asleep, but could hear a little "Woooah!" sound. Nick hit the alarm and rubbed his face only to feel a tiny pain on his chest. He looked down and made an astute observation.

"There are mice hanging off my nipples."

"You got up too fast!" Cindy argued.

"Ow! Ow!" Get off!" Nick shook the mice off chest. Cindy landed on his leg while Chris landed hard on his crotch. Nick doubled over.

"Sorry sir!" Chris said.

"It's okay." He said, straining from the pain. "They weren't getting much use anyway." Groaning, he got up and went to the kitchen. "I gotta make a call, then I'll make breakfast."

Nick got on the phone to chief Bogo while getting breakfast ready for the pups. "Hello Chief? This is Officer Wilde...What? No. I'm not coming in today. I DO have a good excuse! Listen!...Wait! Listen! I have information on the missing mice!...Look, talking on the cell phone is a bad idea, someone could listen in. I have to give you this information in private, okay?...I'll be down right away, but it has to be quick. I can't exactly explain right now. I'll see you in about 30 minutes."

He hung up and looked at his selection of cereals. "Lucky Chomps? The marshmallows alone would give those two diabetes at their size. Bran flakes? Nobody likes that. Why'd I even buy it? Ah! The old staple! Cheery-Oats!" He got out two shot glasses and put 4 bits of cereal in each cup and filled it halfway with milk.

"Here you go!" He set the shot glasses down on the floor and the mice took each "O" and dunked them in the milk then ate it like doughnuts.

"Okay kids! I have to go away for just a little bit. But I'll leave my iPawd here. I got HitFlix, so you can watch the kids shows on there. Let me just make a few adjustments..."

"...Delete that bookmark...that one...DEFINITLY that one!...that one...save these files to backup and delete...delete that bookmark...erase history, add safe search and child friendly mode annnnd...done! Here. It's ready." He then handed the iPawd to Chris.

"What's ?"

"O-KAAY! Y'know what? Just watch T.V. alight?" He then sat the remote on the floor and headed towards the door.

"Oh! One other thing and this is very, VERY important! Do NOT open the door for anyone but me."

"We can't reach the door knob."

"...Good point. Anyway, when I come back, I'll make this knock."

 _TAP...TAP-TAP!_

"That's how you know it's me and it's safe. If you hear any other knock, or someone opens the door without knocking, run and hide in the hole. Okay?"

"Yes sir." Chris said.

"It's just Ni...never mind."

"All this precaution...It's kinda scary!" Cindy added.

"I'm just being extra safe, that's all. I'll be back real soon."

"Please hurry!" Chris shouted.

"I will." Nick smiled and shut the door behind him.

A half-hour later, he arrived at the ZPD and went straight to Bogo's office. He climbed onto the table and talked to the chief.

"So what's this top secret information that's going to somehow get you the day off?" Bogo asked.

"It's the missing mice children. I found them."

Bogo dropped his papers. "You found them?! Why didn't you bring them with you?!"

"Because for one, they're scared and feel safe with me and two, my run down apartment makes a good safe house. Nobody knows they're there and if we announce we have the pups, the wrong element may come snooping around."

"And you left them alone at your place?!"

"I made precautions. If they don't hear a certain knock, they have to run back to the hole they made. Sir, is there ANY information on their parents? They're really worried."

"Not a thing. I've got Fangmeyer and Wolford spearheading the investigation, but I fear the worst."

Bogo sighed. "I guess your place might be safer than bringing them here, but you need to go back immediately and watch them 24/7. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Nick replied. "Sir? Can I have Hopps in on this?"

"Let me guess...you told her already?"

"Errr...yes." Nick lied. "Sorry."

"Blast it Nick! This is supposed to be top secret!...No. We can't have too much traffic going by your apartment. She's to remain out of the loop. Understand?"

"Of course sir." Nick lied again.

"Good! You are going to be on paid leave or at least appear to be until we finish this case. Dismissed!"

Nick hopped off the table and went to leave, but then stopped. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Little Rodentia only has some security guards. Why don't we have any mice police?"

Bogo chuckled "Mice police? Are you serious?"

"VERY serious. Look, we have officer Brie, but she's only on parking duty. Just like you tried to pull on officer Hopps!"

"Don't be absurd Wilde! Our line of work is far too dangerous for a mouse!"

"But not in Little Rodentia. They have zero, ZERO officers patrolling their streets. With these rodents running wild, crime has been on a huge rise in that city! They need officers now more than ever."

"Hmmm...you may have a point."

"It's not just Little Rodentia that's a segregated community. There's lots of little towns that don't have different species of police watching them. Hopps is the first bunny officer, I'm the first fox. Why?"

"Well, most of our officers are either very large or predators who can fight well."

"Right, but their not good for every situation. Did you know McHorn accidentally broke an otters arm because he pulled on it too hard? It's impossible for him to know his own strength in that situation. In the inner city, I've got young fox cubs coming up to me and they look at me with such pride and hope. Hope that people will see them more than just a shifty fox. It can't, CAN'T just be big and brawny. People need officers that represent them."

Bogo pulled at his chin thinking about it. "Hmmmm...I've got to admit, you may have something there Wilde! I'll go over it with the mayor."

"Thank you sir" Nick turned to leave.

"Oh, and Wilde?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but it's nice to see you take your job seriously. Keep it up."

"Thank you sir. Let's just say...I've got my eyes on a bigger prize." He then headed out the door.

On the way out, he saw Judy coming in. He quickly stopped her.

"Wow! You're here early for a change!" Judy said.

"We need to talk in private. Let's go to the broom closet."

"'GASP!' Why Mr. Wilde!"

"Don't flatter yourself. I have important info."

They then looked around and snuck into the broom closet.

"So what's this big information that's now got us in a compromising position?" Judy asked.

"I found the missing mice children. They wound up in my apartment."

"That's great Nick!"

"Yeah. Well, they want to stay there until their parents are found so my place is a safe house for now. I'm taking leave until the parents are found."

"Can I be part of this?"

"Sorry but Bogo said no. 'Too much traffic' he said. However..."

"Yes?"

"I already told him I blabbed to you before I did. He thinks you're in on it so..maybe you can come on by after work. I know Cindy would love it. She's practically the president of your fan club."

Judy laughed. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah. Bring any photos you can sign. Anyway, I REALLY have to go. I promised them I'd be back right away. When you come by, make sure to make this knock." Nick then tapped on the floor.

 _TAP...TAP-TAP_ "Just like that."

"Okay then." Judy replied. "I'll see you tonight."

Nick went to sneek out first when the door was opened by Clawhauser. He saw the two together."I just need to get a flat...head...screw...OH...EM...GOOD-"

Nick grabbed Ben and threw him into the closet which was now WAY too crowded.

"This is NOT what it looks like!" Nick shouted.

" _Surre_ it's not!" Clawhuaser replied. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Judy was rubbing her face in frustration. "Ben. He was giving me important information on a top secret case. That's it! I swear!"

"Oh come on you two! Everyone's figured it out. It's so obvious!"

Judy fired back. "Clawhauser, if you tell ANYONE we were in here, I'll show Fangmeyer your love letter draft you wrote about her."

Ben gasped. "I showed you that in confidence as a close friend!"

"Annnd" Judy added. "I copied it to a USB dongle just for an occasion like this and I'll show it to her myself." She lied.

"That's cruel!" Ben replied. "Okay, just give me that flat head screwdriver and I'll make sure the coast is clear for you two."

Ben then headed out and peered around. He gave the okay and Nick and Judy quickly headed out. Nick exited the station while Judy went to the meeting room.

The meeting went as usual, but Bogo brought up Nick's absence right away. "We have made a break in the missing mice case, but the contents of it are currently top secret. I'll fill in officers Fangmeyer and Wolford on the details later. Officer Wilde is currently on leave due to a...family emergency. Now, officer Hopps. I know that you hate to work alone, so I already assigned you a new partner."

"Who?" Judy asked.

Later that day. Judy met her partner for the first time. The 92 year old goat, Officer Mabel. The longest running meter maid in the history of Zootopia. She smelled terrible and had a bunch of flies around her bowler hat. She was tanding by the car leaning against her walker.

Mabel greeted Judy. "Hey there rookie! Nice ta have someone on the force with me! Let's get a move on!" She then took ten minutes just to turn around and sit in the cart she was standing right next to.

Judy almost gagged sitting next to her. "Good gravy! What is that stench?!"

"Probably my 'Oopsies'!" The old goat replied.

"Oopsies?"

"Best adult diapers on the market! I can go all day and not leak a bit! Good thing too since I lost all feeling in my extremities! Now let's get going! I have four hours worth of uninteresting stories that go nowhere to tell you!"

"I miss Nick already." Judy thought to herself.

Nick arrived back at his apartment after stopping to get some mouse-appropriate treats like peanut butter, crackers and cheese. Sadly, Miss Logan was there to spit in his face again.

"TWO DAYS AND YER OUT WILDE! YOU BETTER BE LOOKING FOR A NEW PLACE!"

"But then, I'll miss your putrid stench every time you open your mouth."

"COMPLIMENTS WILL GET YOU NOWHERE! TWO DAYS!"

Nick arrived at the door of his apartment.

 _TAP...TAP-TAP!_

Nick opened the door. "How's my favorite mouse pups!...Guys?"

There was no sound. Nick looked around. Something was different. His clothes were folded and put neatly in the corner. The trash bag was put in the corner and a new lining was put in. Things were much tidier than before, like someone else had been there.

"Guys? It's me! Officer Wilde! Where are you? This isn't funny!"

Nothing but silence.

 **Next Chapter: A visit from Fru Fru**


	4. Chapter 4: Of Mice and Con Men

Chapter 4: Of Mice and Con Men

"Guys? It's me! Officer Wilde! Where are you? This isn't funny!"

Nothing but silence. Nick's heart was racing.

"Gotcha!" The mice yelled from behind.

Nick turned around to see the mice on the counter. They were playing hide and seek.

Nick was absolutely furious. "Don't EVER do that again!" He yelled.

Chris started to tear up. "I-I'm sorry! We just needed time to climb the counter and surprise you!"

Nick leaned on the counter, grabbed the two mice and hugged them to his chest. "You scared me half to death! If anything happened to you, your parents would never forgive me and I wouldn't forgive myself!"

Cindy hugged back as best she could. "Thank you for worrying about us. You're a good fox!"

Nick let them go. "There are a lot more good foxes than bad, I'll have you know." Nick took another look around the room and how tidy it was. "Now...what did you do to this place?"

"We wanted to make it up to you for helping us!" Cindy replied.

"Yeah, Cindy's a neat freak so she had me help fold your laundry and change your trash." Chris added.

"You two did that on your own? That's amazing!"

"Thank you!" Cindy replied.

Nick went to make snacks for the kids. "I gotta ask. You're the children of two of the richest mice in Zootopia, but you're so polite and nice. Not spoiled at all! How's that even possible?"

Cindy explained. "Daddy always makes time for us despite his big business."

Chris quotes his dad "'Success is important, but not as important as family.'"

Nick laid some peanut butter on a cracker and was putting a tiny bit of cheese on top. "Well when you see him, you tell him that Nick Wilde thinks he's awesome. By the way Cindy, your favorite cop will be coming by after work!"

Cindy let out an ear piercing scream that scared the hell out of Nick..

"EEEEEEE! She's coming here?! Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! I'm so excited! I'm TOO excited! Where's the ash tray?!"

Nick gave her some privacy by going to the other side of the counter and facing away. "Wow. She really is Judy's #1 fan hunh?" Nick asked Chris.

Chris responded. "She runs ' '. She learned everything about HTML just to do that."

Nick laughed. "She really IS the president of Judy's fan club! I'm kinda jealous."

Moments later, they all sat at the counter together. Chris and Cindy shared half a cracker each with some peanut butter and cheese while Nick just snacked on a few crackers in a bowl. He decided it would be a good time to do a little investigating into the case while the mice were here.

"So Cindy, you and Chris are the heirs to your parents fortune. Is their anyone who would profit with you guys gone?"

Chris looked away. Cindy gave Nick's question some thought. "Well, next in line of the company is our president, Mr. Cheddar, but he's pretty rich already."

"What about your relatives?"

Chris looked down. He didn't like where the conversation was going. Cindy kept talking."There''s just my aunt Clara, but she's really nice! Her and dad fight sometimes, but she treats us great!"

Nick felt suspicious. "What about your grandparents?"

"They died a year ago."

Chris looked away. His lip was trembling.

Nick kept questioning. "On your mom's side or your dad's side?"

"Both."

Nick was shocked "All FOUR grandparents in the same year?!"

"My mommy's parent's died in a car accident. Grandpa Charlie had a heart attack and Grandma Casey fell overboard on a cruise."

Nick was getting real suspicious. "...Was aunt Clara with your Grandma at the time?"

"No."

Nick was almost disappointed. "Well, maybe I should ask the chief to..." He looked over at Chris. The boy was biting his lip shutting his eyes tight, but tears were running down his cheeks.

Using his fingertip, nick rubbed Chris' back. "Hey buddy, you okay?"

Chris burst out crying. "I want my mommeeee-hee-heee!"

Cindy hugged Chris tight while Nick picked up the both of them and hugged them to his chest, rubbing the tops of their heads with his thumbs. "Hey heeey! I'm sorry. I guess all this inquiring is just making you worry more. I didn't mean for that to happen, I just need to find the bad guys so we can get your parents back. But you gotta be tough and strong for your sister. You can do that right?"

"Y-yes sir!" Chris sniffled.

Nick decided to give him a pep talk. "Okay tough guy, I want you to repeat after me."

"SNIFF! O-okay!"

"I'm rough."

"I...I'm rough!"

"I'm tough!"

"I'm tough!" Chris said with a bit more confidence.

Nick couldn't think of a last part. "And ummm... all of that stuff!" The two mice giggled.

Looking down at Chris, Nick asked "So, what are you?"

"I'm rough, I'm tough and all of that stuff!"

"That's right! Cindy? Different topic. I want you to tell me everything you know about Carrots, I mean Fluff, I mean Judy."

"I'd love to! But why?"

"In case you mention any juicy bits I can use against her later." Nick said with a wink.

Meanwhile, out on the streets, Judy distracted herself from her lousy day by keeping up with the parking tickets while watching Mabel do her job. A meter on a panda's van had just turned red. "I got his rookie!" The old goat replied.

She very slowly stepped over to the van with her walker. She turned her back to the car and pulled out her ticket machine. As she was writing it very slowly, the panda came out, got in the van and took off. Another car pulled in and the owner put money in the meter and walked away. Mabel finished the ticket and went to put it on the window only to find that another car had taken the spot. "Aw fiddlesticks! This happens all the time."

"How well do you usually do in a day?"

"Mah record this year is 12 tickets!"

Judy was shocked. "Nick's worst is better than that!" She thought to herself. Just then, she saw a squad car come by. It was officers Fangmeyer and Wolford. Judy ran up to them to chat through the car window.

"Hey guys! How's the missing mouse case going?"

"Lousy" said Wolford. "There hasn't been any leads at all."

The Bengal tiger, Fangmeyer chimed in "Yeah, and it's not like we can just go walking into Little Rodentia!"

Judy frowned. "Well, if Nick finds out anything from the kids, I'll let you guys know."

"Thanks." Wolford said.

Judy then remembered something. "Hey! Me and Nick are going bowling Friday before we leave for Bunny Burrow. Wanna join?"

"Sure! I'll bring my wife. How about you Fangs?"

"I dunno."

"Clawhauser will be there!" Judy replied with a mischievous grin.

Fangmeyer's ears perked up and she got a smile. "Benny?! Oh, well...okay!"

Wolford decided to tease her. "Aww! Widdle Fangsy wuvs her widdle Benny!"

Fangmeyer was ticked off. "That reminds me hoOOOWWWW much do I owe you for that coffee earlier?"

Wolford couldn't help himself and howled. "AWWWRROOOOOOOO! Dangit Fangs! You know I can't help that! It's like a yawn! One person does it and I have to! Anyway Judy, how's Nick doing with those pups?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure he's keeping them safe and secure!"

Later that day...

"It's Nicholas the magnificent and his juggling mice!"

Nick was juggling the two mouse pups high in the air and they were loving it.

"Wheee!" Cheered Cindy.

"I'm gonna puke!" Shouted Chris. "This is awesome!"

"Now with only one hand!" Nick juggled them above the mattress in his room. "Whoops! I dropped them!" He said with a smile.

Cindy landed on the soft bed still laughing. Chris fell next but he landed right on Cindy's head. She started to cry.

"Cindy! Are you okay?" Shouted Chris. She kept crying and rubbing her head.

Nick knelt at the bed. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! That was my fault! Ummmm..." He wanted to kiss her boo-boo, but she was too tiny and he might end up swallowing her whole. "Here!" He gave a big kiss to his finger and rubbed the top of her head with it.

"Sorry. That's the best I can do." She stopped bawling and just sniffled. "Okay, no more juggling. Are you sure you're okay sweetie?" Just then, came a knock at the door.

 _TAP...TAP-TAP!_

The mice were a little scared, but Nick just smiled. "Oooooh! I think I know who that is!" He ran over to the door and looked through the hole.

Nick motioned Cindy towards the door. "Okay you! Stand right there! And three...two...one!"

Nick opened the door quickly and there stood Judy in full police gear. She saluted Cindy. "Officer Judy Hopps! Reporting for duty!"

Cindy freaked out. She let out a high-pitched squeal that caused Nick and Judy to cover their ears. Cindy then ran up to Judy and started crawling all over her.

"WoooOAH! Hey! Be careful!" Judy said.

"It's her! It's really her!" Cindy said while crawling all over Judy. "There's her gauntlets! Her chest armor! Her badge!" Her dart gun!"

"Please don't touch that!"

She finally ran up to Judy's neck and hugged her. "I'm such a huge fan! I love you!"

Judy chuckled. "So I've heard." She then put Cindy on the kitchen counter.

Cindy was beside herself. "When I grow up, I wanna be a police officer just like you!"

Judy smiled. "Well if you work hard at it, I'm sure you will! I'll help any way I can. Because this is Zootopia where anyone can become anything!"

"That's exactly what Mr. Nick said! Like, word for word!" Cindy shouted excitedly.

Judy was surprised. She looked over at Nick. "You said that?"

Nick rubbed his head and his ears were red inside. "Yeah well, this time, I meant it. Y'know it's nice to be optimistic like you for a cha-"

Judy quickly grabbed Nick by the muzzle and gave him a few quick kisses on the cheek and then a hug. It took Nick by surprise.

"Oooh La-La! Is you two finally datin'?" came a voice from the floor. Nick looked over and saw who it was.

"Fru Fru?"

Judy apologized. "Sorry Nick, I forgot to tell you. I brought her over to help show you how to take care of rodents."

"Carrots, what part of 'Top Secret' did you not understand?"

 **Next Chapter: Okay, I said Fru Fru was gonna have a big part in this chapter last time, but I ran outta room and decided to move her to the next chapter because while I have a general idea and set up for the main story and most scenes already in my head, sometimes things flow in a way you don't expect when writing and now this last part is getting too long! I need to stop! Why am I still writing?!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Frustration with Fru Fru

Judy picked up Fru Fru and her stroller and brought her up to the counter.

"Oh my Gawd! Look at you tew! Yer adorable!" She then proceeded to pinch their cheeks which they were not too happy with.

"OW!" Chris and Cindy both yelled.

"She even brought Little Judy!" Judy mentioned. She then turned the stroller around and lifted up the hood to show Nick. Little Judy already started showing large fangs and a long nose.

"Ha! Ha! Look at the size of that schnoz!"

"Come again?!" Judy and Fru Fru said with a hint of anger. Nick backed off.

"I meant, what an adorable baby!"

"Oh! Thank yew!" Fru Fru replied. "Now, the best way to feed baby mammals is to regurgitate yer food! Dis way it's all chewed up and it goes right down da baby's throat! Watch! C'mere!"

Fru Fru grabbed Chris and held him down while sticking her finger down her own throat. "Hold still! I had linguine fer lunch! Yer gonna love it!"

"EWW! Gross!" Get her away from me! Chris yanked himself free and jumped onto Nick's shoulders.

Judy did some explaining. "Fru Fru, these two are older pups. They already have their teeth and eat solid foods."

"Well why didn't ya say so?! Here. Let me check da back of my stroller." Nick set Chris back down while Fru Fru checked her stroller.

She whipped out two large snails. "Who's up fer some escargot?!"

Chris and Cindy both screamed and ran up Nick's shoulders again. "She's crazy! Get that creep away from us!"

Fru Fru was getting mad. "Wha'd yew call me?! I'll have you know I'm a very important person!"

Nick realized the situation was getting very bad and grabbed the two mice off his shoulders. "Kids, that was very rude! I'm giving you a time out!" Nick then looked at Fru Fru "Excuse me for a moment won't you?" and ran into the bedroom and shut the door.

Nick set them on the bed and pleaded with them. "Guys, please! You have to be very polite to that woman!"

"Why? She's nuts!" Said Chris.

"Because that shrewish princess out there is the daughter of Mr. Big! The biggest mob boss in Tundra Town! If we don't keep his family happy, we are LITERALLY on thin ice!"

Chris was really upset. "So...you ARE with the rodent underground!"

Nick back off a bit. "Woah! Woah! Don't bite! Mr. Big is a shrew, not a rodent! They belong to the mole family of mammals! Also, ma-fi-a! Not underground! We are only friends with them through happenstance and we can't exactly get out of it. Also, please...PLEASE don't tell anyone at the ZPD about them or me and Judy are finished!"

Chris was still upset, but he believed Nick. "Well...okay."

Nick felt relieved. "Okay! Great! Now, what can we do to make her happy? OH! She does frequent 'Mousey's' almost every day!"

"Perfect!" Cindy said. "I got this!"

Nick brought the pups back out and set them on the counter in front of Fru Fru.

"Okay, I think there's been a bit of confusion." Nick explained. "These two are mice, which are part of the rodent family of mammals. They are mainly herbivores while our lovely Fru Fru here is a shrew which is part of the mole family and is primarily a carnivore."

Nick then gave a mean glance at Judy. "SOMEBODY mistook Fru Fru for a rodent and didn't know that her diet was very different from a mouse diet. Not to mention brought a civilian in on a top secret case!"

Judy rubbed her head in embarrassment. "Heh. Yeah, that's my bad! She goes to Little Rodentia a lot so I thought shrews and mice were related."

Nick then looked at the children. "Now, I believe these two have something to say."

They both bowed their heads at Fru Fru. "We're sorry!" They said together.

Cindy handed Fru Fru a coupon. "Please accept his coupon for 50% off your next purchase at Mousey's as our way of apologizing to you."

Fru Fru quickly snatched the coupon from Cindy's hands. "FIFTY PERCENT?! Holy freakin' crap! I could buy out da entire store! Ummm...I have ta go Judy! Can ya set me down?"

"Sure!" Judy took Fru Fru and the stroller down on the floor and headed out the door. "You kids is alright! Buh-bye!"

"Buh-bye!" They all said back.

Nick then put an arm around Judy. "Now, why don't be get back to worshiping our favorite officer while I change the ash tray and go get dinner?"

"Yaaay!" Cindy cheered. Judy noticed Nick was pouring the contents of the ashtray/mouse toilet into a mug.

"Eeww! What are you doing?!"

"Making hot coffee. It's a peace offering for my landlady." He then showed her the mug that said "World's Best Landlord" on the side of it. He then poured regular coffee into the mug and heated it up.

"You're a horrible person, y'know?" Judy said.

Nick got an evil grin. "Do I know that? Yes! Yes. I do." He then washed the ash tray and set it back down on the floor. "Now, what do you guys want for dinner?"

"I'll have a grasshopper salad with extra carrots." Judy replied.

"Just an apple for us Mr. Wilde!" Cindy said.

"Alright! I'll get myself some hot bugs with mustard." Nick took the mug with him, shut the door and left.

He went down that stairs and found the landlord near the counter. "Miss Logan! My favorite landlady! You're looking particularly awful this evening."

"YOU AINT CHARMIN' YOUR WAY OUTTA THIS WILDE!"

"I'm not trying anything. I just came by to give you a little peace offering. Here." He handed the mug to her.

She took a big gulp from it. "IT'S VILE AND PUTRID! JUST THEY WAY I LIKE IT! THANK YOU!"

"You're very welcome!" Nick then walked off.

"OOHH! IT'S GOT TINY, BROWN CHUNKS! MUST BE A FANCY, FOREIGN BLEND!"

While Nick was away, Judy was busy signing autographs for Cindy.

"To Cindy! My favorite cadet." She signed on a small picture of herself. Small for her, poster size for Cindy.

"Wow! Thank you! This is going right on my wall when I get home."

"..."

"..."

"If we get to go home again." Cindy sniffled.

Judy tried to reassure her."We'll find your parents! I'm sure of it. Officers Fangmeyer and Wolford are looking everywhere for them!"

"Don't lie!" Cindy yelled. "Nick doesn't lie to us! He tells it straight!"

"I...I..I'm sorry Cindy! I'm not on this case!" Judy's ears drooped down. "I'll be honest...It's been a week, there are a lot of other cases and you two are the only leads. If they don't find them tomorrow, they'll have to suspend the search."

Chris and cindy started to sob. She hugged Chris and Cindy up to her chest and kissed their foreheads. Having a much smaller muzzle than Nick at least allowed that rather than just using her fingertips. "I'll talk to the chief tomorrow and make sure we have the whole force looking for them. Okay?"

"O-okay!" They said while sniffling.

"Tell you what?" Judy said with a smile. "Ask me any question and I'll answer it! Something no one on your fan site knows about me!"

Cindy gave it some thought. "Are you in love with Nick?"

This took Judy back. "OH! Wow. Well, ummm...we are very, VERY close friends, but we're not a couple!"

Cindy got a smirk on her face. "I didn't ask if you were a couple. I asked if you were in love with him."

"I...love him like a big brother!"

"IN love!" Cindy was starting to get bossy. "Are you IN love with him? Yes or no?"

Judy pulled her ears over her face. "...Yes."

"WOOOAH!" The two mice said.

"Geez Cindy! You should go into journalism! You'd make a tough reporter!" Judy yelled

"When did it happen?!" Chris added.

"You are NOT part of this interview!" Judy shouted.

"It's a good question! I'll allow it!" Cindy replied.

Judy now had her paws on her face. "...The gondola."

"What gondola?" Cindy asked.

"Over at the Rainforest district. I was on my first case. A missing mammal case not unlike this one. I only had 48 hours to find them and Nick was my only lead at the time. We worked together and had tracked down a jaguar who had some information, but he had gone savage because of the night howlers."

"Mr. Manchas!" Cindy shouted.

"Wow! You really do know everything about me! Anyway, I managed to catch Manchas and reported it to the chief. When he got there, Mr. Manchas was gone and the chief didn't believe my story. He demanded I turned in my badge."

"What happened then?" Chris asked.

"Nick stopped him. My boss is very intimidating, but he got right up to his face and told him 'No! She will not be giving you that badge!'"

Cindy was watching Judy tell the story. She could see the smile growing on Judy's face.

"Woah!" Chris said. "Right in his face?!"

Judy chuckled. "Yes. We then headed off on the gondola. It was very romantic. He told me a personal story about his childhood that I won't repeat here out of respect. I put my paw on his arm and we headed out from there."

 _TAP...TAP-TAP!_

Judy opened the door for Nick who had his hands full of food.

"Thanks fluff!" He then set the food on the counter.

"Nick, do you have a stool?" Judy asked. "I'm on my tip toes when reaching over the counter."

"It's over in the corner."

Judy got the stool over near Nick while he set out the apple for the mice and put out Judy's salad. Judy climbed up the stool and sat next to Nick.

"Cindy?" asked Nick.

"Yes?"

"It was when she handed me my application and wanted me to be her partner." He said with a wink.

Judy fell off her stool.

"You're not the only one with thin walls and big, black-tipped ears Fluff."

Nick, Judy and the mice were all eating dinner together. Nick split the apple in half for them.

"So why are you two 'just friends' if you love each other?" Cindy asked.

Nick replied. "Because society won't let us. We can hang out in our police uniforms and no one will bother us. We walk hand in hand in our civvies and we'd get stares or even attacked. I've been attacked a few times just walking her home."

"So we made a pact." Judy added. "If Nick can be such a great fox that Zootopia will love him for who he is instead of hating him for what he is, then we'll be together."

"Geez, Fluff! I believe we said 'maybe'." Nick joked.

"I think your great enough now!" Chris said.

"Thanks." Nick replied.

They finished their dinner and then took some pictures together on their cell phones. Exchanged E-Mails and added each other to their friends list. Nick promised to E-Mail the pictures to Cindy when she got back home. Judy told them it was time for her to leave.

"AWWW!" Cindy whined. "Can't you just sleep here? Nick has an extra room he doesn't use!"

"Thanks, but I can't wear the same uniform two days in a row! I'd smell worse than Mabel!"

"Who's Mabel?" Nick asked.

"My new partner. You know how smelly your landlord is?"

"Yes?"

"Times ten and slower than Flash."

"Yikes!" Said Nick

"Well, I gotta go. Remember Cindy, that interview is NOT for your website. At least...not yet. Okay?"

"Okay!" Cindy said. Nick followed Judy out the door for a second.

"Tomorrow morning, tell Bogo to investigate Mr. Cheddar and their aunt Clara. I'm very suspicious of the aunt. If there's any new information, PLEASE call me!"

"You got it Red!" Judy replied. She then took off.

Nick and the pups went to bed. Nick set up their bed again, but they snuggled up against him anyway.

Judy was on the subway, heading for her apartment. She had a smile on her face as she leaned her head against a pole.

"He loves me. He didn't say it directly, but he loves me."

 **Next Chapter: The slowest chase ever**


	6. Chapter 6: TheChaseIsON!

Chapter 6: The...Chase...Is...On!

Thursday morning. The final day of the search.

Bogo agreed with Judy and put the entire squad on the case. Each questioning rodents from different districts. Sadly, Judy's new vehicle still wasn't ready so she had another day with Mabel. Meanwhile, Nick was getting some more "Cheery-Oats" for the mice when his phone beeped.

"Nick speaking...Oh hello chief!"

Hearing that it was the chief made the made the mice's ears perk up and listen in.

"...Yes?...Yes...My guests are doing well, do you need me to come in and talk?...Oh good! Good to hear!...What'd she say?...Oh!...Oh...Okay. I'm sorry... No. I don't want them to go there. I think I have an idea...Thank you for informing me sir. Goodbye." He then hung up.

Chris was the first to ask. "What'd they say?!"

Nick turned around with a look of sadness on his face. "Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is, Bogo listened to Judy. We have every cop possible on the beat and looking for your parents today!"

Chris and Cindy hugged each other with tears rolling down their cheeks. They were happy that so many people were making such an effort to look for their mom and dad.

Cindy looked up at Nick she was afraid to ask, but had to. "What...what's the bad news?"

"They sent Brie to question your aunt, but she's gone missing too. Your aunt I mean. The local mice said she's been missing for days."

The two mice started to sob uncontrollably. "Wh-What's gonna happen to us?!" Cindy asked.

"I don't wanna go to an orphanage!" Chris screamed.

"It's not over yet! Don't give up hope! They have everyone looking!"

They continued to cry. Nick was pondering. "Well...I was thinking..."

"Yeah?" Cindy asked.

"Now, I'm SURE they'll find your parents, but if worse comes to worst, maybe..."

Chris and Cindy both looked at Nick who was now rubbing his arm.

"Maybe...you could stay with me? I could take care of you! I think. I-I mean, you don't take up any space and food isn't an issue. Of course, I'd have to watch where I step, but.."

The mice ran up and hugged his ankle. He picked them up and held them to his face where they kissed his cheeks.

"I-I'd like that very much sir!" Chris said. "Cindy?"

Cindy kept rubbing her face against Nick's and kissing him on the cheek.

Nick chuckled. "I think that's a 'yes'."

Meanwhile, Judy was stuck with Mabel handing out parking tickets. The old goat kept talking to Judy about the most uninteresting things.

"..and that's why my doctor made me change my diet! Now, I have to cut back on the foods I love! Cardboard, wax paper, paint cans, children's homework..."

"Children's homework?" Judy asked.

"SOMEBODY has to eat it! Otherwise, they aint' got an excuse!" Mabel replied.

Just then, an angry sloth slowly made his way over to Judy and showed her his ticket.

"What's..."

"...this?"

"That's your ticket sir. You were an hour over. You're lucky I didn't call in to have your car towed!"

"I..."

"came..."

"...back"

"...to...put...more"

"...money...in!"

"I'm sorry sir, but you should have put more money in to begin with if you knew it was going to take awhile!"

The sloth was getting furious. He started slowly poking Judy with his claw. "Hey! Stop that!" Judy yelled.

"Screw..."

"you!..."

"Copper!..."

Judy was getting really upset. She backed up a bit to stop getting poked,

"That's assault sir! You leave me no choice but to wooOOOAH!" She backed right over a mouse mailbox and tripped over it. "OW! I think I twisted my ankle!"

"I got this rookie!" shouted Mabel and she started heading towards the sloth on her walker. Each step taking an inch in stride.

The sloth started very slowly running away.

"You...can't..."

"...catch..."

"...Me!...You..."

"...old...goat!"

"Get back here, ya criminal!" Mabel shouted as she started chasing him using his walker. "I'm gonna take the tennis balls off this here walker and stick 'em where the sun don't shine if you don't stop!"

Judy watched the slow insanity unfold. She limped along as best she could, but she had to admit to herself, the situation was kinda funny. "This is nuts!" She chuckled.

Meanwhile, Fangmeyer and Wolford were on their way to the docks.

"Sounds like they found something big!" Fangmeyer said.

"I hope so, Fangs!" Wolford replied.

They had a little time for small talk. "So...the bowling game tomorrow night sounds fun. Is Mary a good bowler?" Fangmeyer asked

Wolford chuckled. "Is my wife a good bowler?! She's one of the best! We met on the lanes. See my wedding ring?"

Fangmeyer took a good look at it. "It's nice! I like the purple stone."

"It's from her favorite bowling ball. She sacrificed it to make the rings."

"Aww! That's so sweet!"

"We're here!" Wolford said as they pulled up to the dock. A lemur working there handed them the evidence they found. Wolford wasn't happy with what he saw.

"Oh no...Crud! Call it in Fangs. I think the search is over."

Meanwhile, Judy got into the cart and was driving it slowly along where Mabel was chasing the sloth. The chase had been going on for half an hour and they hadn't even made it to the end of the curb.

"Are you sure you don't need my help? My ankles feeling better!" Judy asked.

"The day I need help from a rookie is the day I turn in my badge!"

The sloth was gasping for air while "running" and starting to panic.

"Go..."

"...away!"

Mabel was getting closer. The sloth saw a recycle bin and grabbed it with his claws. He pulled it down and the cardboard and aluminum cans spilled all over the pavement.

Judy cheered on Mabel. "You almost got him! Just avoid the cans!...No! Don't eat the cans! Go around them!"

Mabel tried to slow him down by throwing her medications at him.

"..."

"...OW!" The sloth reacted.

In one of his running struts, he threw his arm back and Mabel managed to get a handcuff on him. She then handcuffed her own hand so they were connected.

"I got him nowOOWAAAH!"

The sloth had pulled her to the ground and was now dragging her along the pavement.

Judy was amused and chuckling. "Are you SURE you don't want my help?"

Mabel kept being dragged, but was too prideful. "I WOOAAH! I got this under control! Go get my meds! I'll WOOOAAH! I'll have him in a jiffy!"

Judy limped over to the dropped medication bottles and picked them up. She then nonchalantly went up to the sloth, pulled the dart out of her gun and poked him in the butt with it. Then, walked back before Mabel saw what she did.

"I'm...almost..."

"...free!...I..." and the sloth passed out.

"Ah-Ha! I told ya I'd get him!" Cheered Mabel. "Now, help me figure out how to take these cuffs off."

"You don't have the keys?!" Judy yelled.

"I aint' used these cuffs since 1952 when I me and my sweetie used them for...personal reasons."

Back at Nick's apartment, Nick was getting lunch ready for the mice. A tiny lunch of celery and cheese. The mice where busy watching "My Little Chonies" a cartoon show about magical talking underpants who learn lessons in friendship.

"I have no idea why the college crowd loves that show." thought Nick. Then, the phone rang again. Cindy and Chris took a look at Nick who looked back. He then answered the phone. "Hello?...Yes, it's Nick...The chief wants to talk to me?...Did he ask why?...Classified...Okay. I'll be right down!"

He looked over at the children. "Kids? I gotta go. I'll be back as soon as possible! Don't forget the knock!" He then tapped the counter.

 _TAP...TAP-TAP!_

He went to leave, but turned around. He could see the fear on them. Chris's lip was trembling. Nick laid down on his belly and motioned them over. They hugged him near his shoulders. "Look. Whatever the news is...I want you to know, I love you guys and I'll be there for you no matter what! Okay?"

"Okay. " They sniffled.

Nick got up and headed toward the door. "Maybe they found your parents! I just hope your dad doesn't mind lending your uncle Nick a few bucks once in awhile. " He winked and headed out the door. The pups both laughed.

On his way out, he ran into Miss Logan. "THANKS FOR THE COFFEE! BUT I'M STILL THROWING YA OUT TOMORROW!"

Nick was getting infuriated "Listen fang face! You smell like..." He then remembered an odd pattern with her. She didn't seem to take insults personally and sometimes called them compliments, but she didn't like regular compliments much at all.

Maybe it was a wolverine thing. Maybe they actually took pride in their stench and nastiness because it was just part of who they were.

"Miss Logan. You are the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen. Your fragrance is like a field of beautiful flowers and angels weep in jealousy at the sight of your beauty."

Miss Logan started to tear up.

"..."

"..."

"THAT'S THE MOST HURTFUL AND MEAN THING ANYONE'S EVER SAID TO ME! I HATE YOU! YER OUTTA HERE TOMORROW MORNING! GET OUT!"

She swatted at Nick who took off as fast as he could.

A while later, Nick made it to the ZPD. He saw Bogo talking to Fangmeyer and Wolford. It was obvious they were talking about something important. He saw Nick out of the corner of his eye.

"Ah Wilde! Good timing! Please. Have a seat."

"Good timing?" Nick pondered.

Nick sat in the overly large chair in Bogo's office. Bogo stood in front of him instead of from behind the desk.

Nick was observant of Fangmeyer and Wolford leaving. "I'm guessing that the case is over?"

"Yes." Bogo said solemnly. He then handed Nick the evidence. A tattered, water-ruined coat jacket, a torn up tie, rusted necklace and tiny, ladies gloves.

"These tattered clothes were found floating at the Savanna Central docking bay near Litlle Rodentia. They are the same clothes the Squeakingtons were wearing the day they went missing. From this, we can only assume they were killed out at sea."

Nick gripped the clothes and drooped his ears while looking down, depressed. "Those poor kids!"

"I'm...I'm sorry Wilde. Being with those pups these last two days, I imagine you've bonded with them."

"Very much so. I told them if worse came to worst, I'd take care of them myself."

"That's very noble Wilde! It'll help in the adoption procedures if they want to be with you. You ARE doing this for them right?"

Nick felt a bit insulted. "OF COURSE! Why else would I be?"

"Because as their legal guardian, they could sign over their fortune to you. You'd be a multimillionaire!"

"I never even gave that a thought! I don't care about the money, I care about them."

"Good to hear!" Bogo replied with a sense of pride. He was really starting respect Nick. "By the way, perfect timing coming down here. Did you come to talk to Judy?"

Nick was a little surprised. "What? I came because I got a message that you wanted to see me!"

Bogo's eyes widened. "I never sent for you! The case is over! I was going to call!"

Nick's eyes widened. His jaw dropped. He just realized he had been duped, but had no idea by who.

"...Oh God! THE KIDS!" He bolted out the ZPD as fast as he could.

Chris and Cindy were on the floor playing with some Mego blocks Nick bought them. They heard a knock.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"That's not Nick!" Cindy said.

"RUN!" Shouted Chris and they bolted over to the bedroom. The bedroom door was closed but they could easily crawl underneath. They then made it to the hole.

They peeked out. The banging continued.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

They then heard a voice. "Are you in there kids? Ah'm Nick's...brother, Jake!"

A voice came from inside the hole. "Don't listen to him children!"

The pups turned around.

"Aunt Clara!" Cindy shouted. She went to run to her, but Chris held her back.

"Don't go near her! Nick was suspicious of her. Remember?"

"You're a smart boy." Clara said as two large rats appeared from the shadows on both sides of her. "TOO smart!"

Chris and Cindy went to run, but Cindy pulled a gun out and shot it over their heads. The shot brought a bit of of dust down. "Nah-ah-ah! Where are you gonna go? There's a nasty fox waiting for you outside."

"I'll give credit to Mr. Wilde. He did his best to keep you kids safe. The knock was smart for any strangers who didn't know about it. Luckily, our associate Jake was..."visiting" the ZPD and overheard about the secret knock through an air vent. Now, he could have used that knock to come in and grab you two, but there was a good chance you could have run away into the hole before he had a chance."

Chris and Cindy were holding each other tight and were scared to death.

"So instead I found the tunnel you entered the apartment from. Nick didn't know the hole went all the way outside the apartment complex did he? All I had to do then was use the wrong knock to scare you two into running straight into my arms! Now, if you pups will be dears and come with your aunt Clara? We have some papers to sign so I can have your fortune. I would have had it already if your stupid parents hadn't thrown themselves overboard when we kidnapped them!"

Chris put himself in front of Cindy. "We're not going anywhere with you!"

Clara pointed her gun at Chris. "Oh, my dear nephew. That's fine! You can stay if you'd like. I only need one of you to sign."

 _BLAM!_

She shot Chris. He spun and fell face first to the floor.

Cindy shook Chris, but he wouldn't move. "CHRIS! CHRIS! SAY SOMETHING!"

"This is taking too long! Grab her and let's go!" One of the large rats grabbed Cindy who was sobbing and clinging to her baby brother. He managed to pull her apart and carried her away kicking and screaming..

"CHRIS! CHRIS! MOMMY! DADDY! NICK! HELP ME!"

 **Next Chapter: Mouse-Napped (OOH! I love those cliffhanger endings!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Mousenapped!

Chapter 7: Mouse Napped!

 **Author's Note: I originally intended Miss Logan to be just a throwaway OC character for this story not unlike Harold Housecat in my last two stories. However, she is just so much fun to write that I absolutely love her and hope I can think of ways to keep her around for future stories. I designed her loosely from Howard's mother on the Big Bang Theory and those cartoon characters from the 90's that love being gross and smelly. Hence the "reverse compliment" idea.**

 **I think her build would be a bit larger and bulkier than Nick. Much tougher too as you'll see in this chapter. She's mean, nasty, smelly and proud of it!**

 **And for those unfamiliar with my other stories, I use "roach" as a term for "b #ch". In a world full of talking animals, being called a female canine would be an odd insult.**

Jake the fox was pounding on the door, trying to scare the mouse pups on purpose. Definitely NOT one of the good foxes, Jake was a low life scumbag who would do whatever odd job paid well and Clara was paying him pretty dang well as of late. A criminal mouse having a fox for hired muscle did have it's advantages. He was a bit older than Nick and the fur on his head was starting to bald at the top so he let his fur in the back of his head grow into a mullet. His whiskers were thick and oily and drooped down resembling a mustache. He looked like a redneck fox. (Don't worry folks! This author will refrain from making a Jeff Foxworthy joke.)

Jake was in the right place at the right time when he bailed himself out jail at the ZPD. He was taking a dump in the men's bathroom when he heard Nick and Judy talking in the broom closet next door thanks to an air vent. The missing children, the secret knock. Everything. He relayed that information back to Clara and they set up a plan. She would go "missing" for a few days to take any suspicion off of her. This gave them time to stake out the apartment and hatch out a scheme.

"Little pups! Little pups! Let me in! HAAAHAHAHA!" Jake laughed. His job was to scare the kids so they'd run right into Clara and the plan worked perfectly with one exception.

Miss Logan was not part of the plan.

"HEY YOU! NICK AINT' HOME AND I WON'T BE SHOWING THE ROOM UNTIL TOMORROW SO GET OUTTA HERE!"

"SHUT UP ROACH" Jake yelled and he threw a punch so hard into Miss Logan's face, it would break the jaw of any normal fox.

Lucky for Miss Logan, she's not a fox. She's a wolverine and they don't come much tougher than her. The punch landed hard on her face, but she didn't flinch. She spit out some blood and two fangs and then smiled at Jake.

"OH! YOU LIKE TO FIGHT HUNH?! LET'S PLAY!"

Jake started to back away in fear of Miss Logan. "Oooh I instantly regret that!"

A half-hour later, Nick arrived at the apartment complex and rushed up the stairs.

"HEY WILDE! I GOT A PRESENT FOR YA!"

"NOT NOW!" Nick shouted. "KIDS! KIDS ARE YOU OKAY?!"

He rushed up the stairs and ran to the door. He was gonna burst it open, but was worried they'd be on the other side and get hurt.

 _TAP...TAP-TAP_

He then opened the door and looked around completely panicked.

"KIDS?! KIDS?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

He ran into the bedroom.

"CINDY! CHRIS! COME ON OUT! PLEASE!"

He then heard some crying.

"Owwwieee! Owiie! Baaahaaahaaah!"

Nick looked in the mouse hole. "Chris! Oh thank God! Chris are you okay?!"

"My shoulder hurts! Owwwie!"

Nick put his hand by the hole. "Can you crawl over here? I'll pick you up."

"I-I'm coming." He did his best to crawl forward, but the pain in his shoulder made it slow going.

"OW! Aunt Clara shot me! You were right about her!"

Nick was terrified. "Oh God! Oh God! Are you bleeding?"

"A little." Chris said as he got to the entrance. "She took Cindy! She's gonna make her sign over the company and then kill her!"

Nick knew panicking wasn't gonna help Chris or Cindy. "Never let them see it get to you." He'd say, but this situation was getting to him. He had to calm down for their sake.

He picked up Chris and quickly looked him over. There was something resembling a sesame seed lodged in his shoulder. He guessed it was whatever they used as a bullet. He had no time. He had to get it out now.

He set Chris down on the bathroom sink and looked around for tweezers and gauze.

"Leave me! Go get Cindy!" Chris shouted.

"Don't be dumb! I'm not leaving you to die. Such a drama queen." He then found the tweezers, rubbing alcohol and gauze.

Nick warned Chris "I'm gonna pull the bullet out. This is gonna hurt, okay?"

"I don't care! Just hurry!"

Nick couldn't help but get a sense of pride. He chuckled. "You really are rough, tough and all that stuff!"

He held down Chris with two fingers and slowly pulled out the bullet with the tweezers. Chris gritted his teeth, but didn't cry. His focus was solely on his sister. Thankfully the mouse bullet, a bronzed sesame seed, didn't penetrate too far as it hit a thick part of his shoulder. The bleeding was minimal.

"Okay, now this is REALLY gonna hurt." Nick warned as he dripped a drop of rubbing alcohol off a Q-Tip onto Chris' shoulder.

"Why? It's just alcohOOOOWWW!"

"Warned ya."

Nick then wrapped a tiny bit of gauze around Chris' shoulder. The blood absorbed into the guaze, but not too bad.

Nick checked to make sure he was okay now. "You okay? Can you move your shoulder?"

Chris sat up and rotated his shoulder."It hurts, but...it's okay!"

Nick was extremely relieved. "Great! Let's go rescue your sister! We'll get you seen to later." He grabbed Chris and put him on his shoulder. "Hold tight!" Chris grabbed on tight to his fur and they bolted out the door.

As he was running down the stairs, Miss Logan yelled for him again.

"HEY WILDE!"

"NOT NOW!"

"LISTEN STUPID! I FOUND THIS A-HOLE BANGIN' ON YOUR DOOR! HE PUNCHED ME SO I BEAT DA CRAP OUTTA HIM AND TIED HIM UP FOR YA!"

She then held up Jake who was beaten, bruised and had a black eye.

"Miss Logan! You horrible, foul-smelling woman! I love you!" Nick shouted with glee. Nick grabbed Jake's muzzle with his paw and buried his claws deep into his face.

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE'S CINDY?!"

Jake laughed. "You can't touch me cop! Or I'll report police brutality!"

Nick got a huge, nasty grin on his face. "I noticed Miss Logan tied your hands pretty good. You see... I'm not going to do a thing to you. SHE'S not going to do a thing to you..."

Nick then looked over his shoulder at his soon-to-be mouse son. "Chris?...Finger."

Mere seconds later...

"AAAAHHH! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK! HE'S HITTING BONE!" Jake screamed as Chris was biting down hard into his finger with the incisors of his teeth.

"Let go Chris...You? TALK!"

"They took her to Little Rodentia!" Jake gasped. "Clara's gonna pick up the papers from the Mousey's office while the rats take the little girl to their hideout. They'll kill her after she signs!"

"Where's the hideout?!" Nick growled.

"On the east part of town beneath a condemned apartment building!"

Jake started to laugh. "You can't get in! Your too big and I doubt you'll bring this little brat into harm's way!"

"I've got another way you bastard!" Nick growled. He then looked over at Miss Logan. "Logan? I can't thank you enough. Let's go Chris! We have no time!"

Nick then ran off with Chris on his shoulder.

"YOU WANNA MAKE IT UP TO ME?! MAKE ME ANOTHER ONE OF 'DEM COFFEES! I LOVED IT!"

A Taxi or bus would have taken too long. Nick ran as fast as possible on all fours. Chris was barely holding on.

"That guy tasted terrible!" Chris said. "Where are we going?! Little Rodentia's THAT way!"

"We're going to see the only person who can help us. A certain little meter maid."

"Judy?"

"No. Not Carrots."

Meanwhile..

"I was only gone for three minutes!" Shouted an angry mouse.

"Too bad! Said officer Brie. You should always put money in the meter even if you're only gonna be gone a short time."

The mouse gave up. "Well, at least you're not that bunny. She put one-a those large tickets on my car and it blew away!"

Just then, the ground shook beneath them and thunderous footsteps came closer.

"Officer Brie! I need your help!" Shouted Nick who had just arrived.

"Oh hey! Nick! Glad to see you! I wanna thank you for what you said to Chief Bogo. Thanks to you, I'll be patrolling the streets of Little Rodentia in two weeks!"

"That's great Brie!" Nick replied. "But Little Rodentia needs you right now!"

"What?!"

"My sister's been kidnapped!" Chris shouted.

"B-But I have no jurisdiction there yet!" Brie argued. "I had to go through a ton of paperwork just to check on your aunt!"

"The aunt is the kidnapper." Nick replied. "Look, you're not the hero Little Rodentia deserves, but your the one it needs!"

"Why wouldn't they deserve a hero?" Chris asked. "What'd they do?"

"Well...nothing it's just...it's a parody thing, okay?! Look Brie, we need you to step up to the plate! Now, are you a man or a mou-errr...bad analogy. It's just...there's...there's a little girl who needs your help desperately. MY little girl and I'm begging you to be the hero we need!"

"You had me at 'hero' Nick. It's MY time to shine!" Brie ran towards Nick and threw off her meter maid outfit in a scene not unlike the way Judy did when she chased after Duke Weaselton. She jumped up to the other side of Nick's shoulders.

"Now let's roll!" Brie shouted and Nick took off running towards Little Rodentia.

Meanwhile, Miss Logan was busy babysitting Jake who was sitting on the ground. Logan wasn't paying attention and Jake was slowly getting the ropes loose.

"THE COPS WILL BE HERE SOON, JERK-STORE!"

Just then, a taxi stopped in front of them. Jake saw his one chance. He flipped his head back and smashed Miss Logan's nose. He then quickly hopped his tied feet over to the cab and jumped in.

"GET BACK HERE YA BASTARD!" Screamed Logan as she ran towards the cab.

"Drive! Drive!" Screamed Jake.

"Sure thing buddy! Where to?"

"Little Rodentia and step on it!"

"You got it!" and the driver sped off. Miss Logan was on the sidewalk cursing up a storm.

The ewe driver looked over at Jake. "Say buddy, I'm not one to ask questions but uhhh..I see yer all tied up at the moment!"

Jake was busy loosening the ropes and untying himself. "Mind yer own business! Don't worry I got money to pay ya!"

"Well dont'cha worry pal! I won't judge ya! Because I'm Drue, the unbiased taxi ewe! Prey or pred, I'll pick up anyone because everyone deserves a chance! I never turn anyone down!"

"How often do you get robbed?" Jake asked.

"Four to five times daily."

Nick and company arrived at Little Rodentia. Nick was running on the outside of the city and looking for the east entrance.

"East! East! Where is the east entrance?!" Nick asked frantically.

"Right there!" Brie pointed out. "..and keep your head down below the wall! They can see you outside! You're like a giant y'know?"

"Sorry." Nick crawled his way over to the east entrance and set Brie down. "This is it Brie! It's all on you! PLEASE be careful!"

"Yea Brie!" Chris added. "Cindy's the only family I have left!"

"Great!" Brie replied. "No pressure at all! I'll get her, but if I don't come back, tell my wife I love her!" She then ran into the city.

Nick and Chris had a moment to sit and relax.

"I'll take you to the hospital to make sure you're okay once this is over."

"Okay da- I mean, Nick."

Nick chuckled. "I liked the first one." He then looked over and saw Jake leaving a cab and running right towards them. His jaw dropped.

"WILDE! I'M GONNA KILL YA!"

"Oh no! Chris! Run inside and tell them to evacuate the city! I have a bad feeling this fight is gonna go where I don't want it to!"

Chris listened and ran inside as fast as he could. Nick ran head long into Jake. Ears down and teeth bared. He snarled as he leaped towards Jake.

"You wanna fight, fang-face?! You got it!"

 **Next Chapter: FoxZilla vs. Jake Kong**


	8. Chapter 8: Big Trouble in Little rodenti

Chapter 8: Big Trouble in Little Rodentia

Nick rushed head long into Jake. They leaped and clashed in mid air, biting and scratching each other. They were rolling around, fighting in the middle of the street outside of Little Rodentia. Jake had Nick pinned and bit into his neck. Nick yipped in pain and took his back legs and shoved Jake high into the air...

...and over the wall into Little Rodentia.

"Great." Nick said. "Right where I DIDN'T want him to be!" He thought about it. "Maybe if I just wait here, he'll come back outside?"

He then heard the screams of mice and Jake laughing. "HAAHAAHA! C'mere you little varmints! I'm gonna stomp on ya!"

"That answers that." Nick thought and he climbed over the wall.

He leaped and knocked Jake down near the center park. "Everyone! Please evacuate the city in a calm, orderly mann-" Jake punched Nick and threw him into the tiny, bonsai trees that were all over the park.

"Just run away already!" Mice scurried and panicked under their feet.

The head of the city, a gerbil known Mayor Stuffedcheeks was watching the carnage unfold near his building. "This is awful! Like two giant monsters clashing in the middle of our city! What can we do?! Mr. Takahashi?"

A solemn gerbil looked at the fight unfolding. "It is foolish to think that man can affect the forces of nature...when it's really the other way around. Let them fight!"

Mayor Stuffedcheeks just looked at him. "Okay. One, you just quoted a movie. Two, they are not a 'force of nature', just two dumb foxes fighting and three, letting them fight is a REALLY bad idea! You're fired!"

Just then, Chris ran in. "Sir! You have to evacuate the city!"

"We're already doing that!" Mayor Stuffedcheeks replied. "We're then gonna fire on the foxes! I ordered our staff to go buy those antique toy tanks from the local toy shop two blocks outside of the city. They were the ones recalled because the tiny, plastic missiles could take an eye out."

"Please don't fire on Nick! He's a ZPD cop and is trying to take the fight outside of the city!"

"Which one is Nick?"

"The one with the green, tropical shirt and tie!"

"Okay then." The mayor got on the phone. "This is mayor Stuffedcheeks! When you come back with the tanks, focus all fire on the redneck!"

"Tell me where the toy store is!" asked Jake.

"Why?"

"Cuz I got an idea...and the money to do it!"

The rat guarding the door to the hideout was watching the other mice flee the streets in a panic. With his attention distracted, Brie came from behind and smashed him over the head with a trash can lid. She quickly cuffed the rat and pinned him to the floor stealing his gun.

"Gotcha! You rat-bastard!" Brie shouted.

The rat was defeated. "Well, I was conceived because my mother had an affair on my step-dad, so technically, you are correct!"

Brie knocked the rat out. "I didn't ask for your life story."

The mice were all but out of the city. The monorail stopped running and was parked at it's station. The ZPD arrived and were escorting the mice into temporary shelters. McHorn shouted on the bullhorn. "Officer Wilde! Please remove the culprit from the city!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" Nick yelled back. Jake had him pinned again. This time on his back and was punching Nick in the back of the head.

"Why are you so protective of this pathetic prey?! They're tiny and weak! You should join me! In two weeks, the purge will happen and this stinkin' city will belong to the predators!"

Nick rolled over and threw Jake off. He smashed into the side of a building. Nick now had a second reason to take Jake down. He had info on the Big Cheese's plan. "I'm a cop! I'll always protect those who can't protect themselves!" He then uprooted a large bonsai tree out of the park grounds. "..and my 'bark' is worse than my bite!" He then shoved the tree down Jake's throat.

Jake fell back and pulled the tree out of his mouth while spitting out dirt. "Filthy devil fur!" He looked around and found the monorail. Using all of his strength, Jake pulled the monorail off of its track and started swinging the connected cars around like a whip. He swung at Nick who ducked and missed. The cars took out a chunk of a building. Nick ran off further into the city streets where the buildings would be close together and the monorail whip less effective. "RRRAAGH! COME BACK HERE!" Jake roared.

Brie sneaked in to the basement of the building, gun at the ready. She peered the corner to see a rat and Clara with a gun aimed at Cindy's head. Cindy was tied up with her hands in front and they had her sitting at a table with the paperwork in front of her. There was a couch nearby.

"Just sign the damn papers!"

"Why should I?!" Cindy asked with a large amount of anger. "Either way you're gonna kill me! I'd rather not give you the satisfaction!"

Clara was getting more and more frustrated. "RRRAAAGH!" She was about to pistol whip Clara when the building shook and a small amount debris fell. "What's going on in this crazy city?!"

"It's Nick Wilde ma'am!" Said the rat. "Him and Jake are tearin' da whole city apart!"

"Nick's here?!" Cindy said with excitement.

"Don't even start to get your hopes up!" Clara growled.

Brie came from around the corner. Gun aimed at Clara. "Nick's not alone! Now freeze! Melissa Brie of the ZPD! You're under arrest!"

"Nooo!" Clara screamed and shot at Brie. Brie managed to dodge, but some cooking pans that were sized for rats fell off a shelf on her and she had a hard time getting back up.

"Bruno! I'm going upstairs to the explosives reserves. Gonna make it look like an accident! Take care of our guest!"

"Uhhh...which one?" Bruno asked.

"Wha? Th-the cop you idiot!"

"Heeey! Words hurt y'know? I've only said nice 'tings 'bout youze."

Clara raced upstairs while Bruno the rat charged after Brie. Brie took one of the large pans and smacked Bruno right in the face. He fell back behind the couch. Brie couldn't see him.

"Ya got me good, but I got..." Bruno popped up from behind the couch. "...A tommy gun!"

He fired haphazardly. Brie managed to dodge and block some of the bronzed sesame seed bullets with her large pan. The dumb rat kept firing until he ran out of ammo. "Shoot! Stay 'dere until I reload! Udderwise it aint' fair!"

Brie saw her chance. She charged Bruno in the middle of his reloading and knocked him down with the frying pan. Bruno got up fast enough to deliver a punch to the jaw that knocked Brie back. He grabbed her by her arms and was about to pull her apart. "HAHA! Make a wish!"

While grabbed, she was close enough to do a hard kick to his face and the rat fell back again. She grabbed the frying pan and hit him in the head again.

And again.

And again.

He finally managed to stay down for a spell and Brie grabbed the tommy gun. He was starting to get up when she peppered his rear with bullets. She then quickly tied him up.

"OWOWOWOW! Whaddya do that for?!"

"I thought you'd like some sesame seed buns." She then grabbed the pan and headed upstairs.

Jake was chasing Nick through the narrow streets of Little Rodentia with the monorail still in hand. They ran by the area where the buildings connected with transparent, plastic tubes. Nick slid under them while Jake just smashed them into bits with his 'whip'. Bits of plastic shattering everywhere.

"Watch it with those tubes!" Nick shouted. "You'll cost the city TENS of dollars!"

"Think yer funny hunh?! Laugh at this! He then swung at the building Nick was passing by and a chunk of debris flew off and hit Nick square on the temple, knocking him to the floor. He was groggy and his head was bleeding.

Jake stood over him. "So long Wilde!"

Jake raised his arm up with the monorail whip in hand. Nick was finished. But then, he saw a halo in the sky. The sun was in his eyes, but he could swear he saw a large, fat halo coming closer.

A halo with..sprinkles?

It was the "Big Donut" sign and it smashed over Jake's head. Jake fell to the ground and above him stood Judy Hopps.

"Sorry I'm late partner! I got the call and got here as quick as I could!"

Nick got up and dusted himself off. "I had things under control here, slowpoke."

" _Surrre_ you did!"

"I did Carrots! I was gonna do this backflip followed by a ninja kick and then..."SIGH!" I give up. Let's just cuff him."

Jake heard that and while on the ground, did a low kick to Judy which knocked her off her feet and re-injured her sprained ankle. Jake quickly got up, grabbed the monorail and started choking Judy with it.

"Back off! Or yer little bunny friend gets it!"

Meanwhile, Clara had Cindy upstairs and was hurting her arm to try and get her to sign. Brie made it silently into the room behind a dividing wall. Behind Clara, was a room full of fireworks. Large, regular, mammal-sized fireworks.

"Hurry up! You have the pen you little roach! Just sign! SIGN!"

"OWWIE! You're hurting my arm!" She then looked over and saw Brie in the corner. Brie nodded and did a signing motion in the air letting Cindy know it was okay to sign. Cindy had a different idea.

"I-I'll make a deal! Okay?!"

"What?!" Clara shouted. "There are no deals! NONE!"

"My feet hurt. The ropes are digging into them. If you untie my feet, I'll sign right now!"

Cindy was real suspicious. "Remember, I have a gun and you have nowhere to run, so don't try anything!" She ducked down and untied her feet.

"Whew! Thank you aunt Clara! That feels much better. I'm keeping my promise! See?" She signed the paperwork and handed it to Clara.

Clara laughed. "You stupid, STUPID child! I would have waited as long as it took! Now you're done for! Get in the room!"

"NOW!" Brie shouted and Cindy ducked and took off running. Brie opened fire above Clara's head to give Cindy cover, Clara hid behind a table. When the shooting stopped, Clara hid behind Brie.

"It's over Clara! That paper is as useless as a $3 bill! One, you can't legally make a person sign under duress or it's null and void and two, you'd needed both signatures and Chris is alive and well!"

"NOO!" Clara shouted.

"MY BROTHER'S ALIVE?!" Clara shouted happily.

"STUPID COPS! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Clara fired a few shots blindly. Brie opened fire but ran out of bullets in the tommy gun. The two started circling around the room while Cindy hid. Clara saw her chance and stood up to fire at Brie. Brie dodged and she got out her large frying pan again. Clara shot one more time and Brie shielded herself with the frying pan and the bullet ricocheted into the fireworks room igniting a sparkler which started igniting the other fireworks.

"If I die, we ALL die!" Clara grabbed a heavy, lit cherry bomb and with her back to a window, threw it at Brie. Using all of her strength, Brie batted the cherry bomb back at Clara. It knocked hard into her and sent her through the glass window and falling outside.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

 _BOOM!_

Aunt Clara was no more.

Jake was busy choking the life out of Judy when he heard he scream. He turned his head just in time to see Clara explode into a fine, red mist.

"Aww man! My meal ticket!"

His distraction gave Judy a chance to whip the back of her head and smash his face. He yipped in pain and let her go. Judy quickly limped over to Nick.

"You think it's over?! Growled Jake. You two aint' tough enough to take me on!"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Said Nick. "But I think THEY are!" He pointed behind Jake.

The tanks had arrived. They started firing at Jake with their plastic missiles.

"OW! OW! STOP THAT! YOU COULD TAKE AN EYE OUT Y'KNOW?!"

Jake went to run away, but saw the ZPD over the wall waiting. Still getting hit by missiles, he started running the other way. More ZPD waiting. They had surrounded the outside of the city.

"OW! OW! OW! WHY WON'T THEY STOP!"

"You see this Jake?" Nick said. "These are the 'tiny and weak' prey you told me about. Not so weak now, are they?"

"TH-THIS AIN'T OVER!" In a move of desperation, he climbed the highest tower in Little Rodentia which was a good ten feet off the ground (considered a high rise for the mice living there though). Only to have drones start flying in and shoot air pellets at him.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Jake yelled and the pellets stung him from all over.

"Give it up Jake!" Shouted a little boy through the loud speaker of one of the drones.

"Chris?!" A surprised Nick asked.

"Hey papa fox! I used some of my dad's money to not only buy the tanks, but mod these drones for manual piloting and shoot air BB's! It was a bit of a rush job, but it works!"

In a scene right out of King Kong, the drones circled around Jake and shot at him several times. He tried to swipe at them, but they were too far. Desperate, he reached for one of the drones and his other hand slipped off. He fell hard onto the ground.

"AAAAAAHH! OOF! OW! My gall durn sacroiliac!"

Nick stood over him while Judy got him hand cuffed.

Nick couldn't help but quote an old movie that ended in a similar fashion. "'Twas beauty killed the beast!"

"Thanks Nick!" Judy replied. "But the mice are the ones that got him."

"I was talking about myself, Fluff."

Just then, the building near the east side exploded and started crumbling apart.

"Oh no!" Shouted Nick. "Cindy!"


	9. Chapter 9: A Wonderful Tragedy

Chapter 9: A Wonderful Tragedy

Moments earlier...

"We gotta get outta here now! Move Cindy!" The two mice where running down the stairs as fast as they could. The fireworks were going off everywhere and the already condemned and broken building was starting to crumble and catch fire.

"Get out!" Brie yelled. "I have to go downstairs!"

"But what about.."

"I'll be fine! Leave!" She shouted back.

Cindy ran out the door and saw one of the rats trying to crawl away. He would get crushed by the tumbling building. "A good officer wouldn't leave someone behind to die!" She thought and rushed over, grabbed the rat by his tied arm and dragged him with all of her strength to safety.

"Thank you!" The rat pleaded "Thank you! I'm so sorry!"

Brie was in the basement. She looked for Bruno only to see him pinned down by a beam of wood. "Help me! Please!" He screamed. Brie went behind Bruno and with all of her might, lifted the wooden beam long enough for Bruno to get his leg out.

"Can you move?" Brie asked.

"Yeah, I 'tink so!"

"Then MOVE!" Brie then grabbed Bruno by the ear and with his hands still tied he managed to run with her. Parts of the building were toppling around them, but they managed to get out of the building and caught up with Cindy who was with the other rat two buildings away.

"You're okay!" Cindy shouted and she ran up to Brie and hugged her.

Bruno was ecstatic. "Ya saved my life lady! I 'tink I love youze!"

"I'm flattered..." Brie replied. "...But I'm a lesbian."

"Oh? When did youze decide dat?"

"When I saw your ugly face!" Brie said. She always hated that question. She also hated the phrase "Life Choice". Being gay was not a choice, it's who she was.

"Besides, it's a dumb question Bruno. When did you DECIDE to be a rat?"

"I dunno. Musta been when I wuz a baby cuz I only remember being a rat my whole life."

Brie, Cindy and Bruno's brother all laughed.

Cindy hugged Brie again. "You were amazing!When I grow up, I wanna be a cop!...and a lesbian!"

Brie laughed. "Well, in Zootopia, anyone can become anything."

"Brie?"

"Yes Cindy?"

"What's a lesbian? Is that like, an actor?"

"No, that would be a thespian. A lesbian is...well...you should talk to your parents about that."

Just then, the building started to crumble away. They ran around the corner to avoid the concrete dust. They then felt the ground rumbling beneath their feet.

"Cindy! Cindy where are you?!" It was Nick Wilde.

Cindy waved as best she could. "Down here! Down here!"

Nick saw them and knelled down. "CINDY! Sweetie! You're okay!" He grabbed her and pressed her against his face. He then looked down at Brei.

"Brie. I...I can't thank you enough! You saved her life!"

"Now we're even for you getting me this beat!" Brei said back.

Bruno was overcome with emotion. " 'SNIFF!' 'Dis is such a beautiful moment!" He then took his tied hands over his brothers' neck and hugged. "I luv ya Louie!"

"Alright! Alright! I luv ya too! Now back off! Yer chokin' me!" Louie replied and Bruno backed off.

Nick was still hugging Cindy when a Drone started flying around them. "Hey Cindy!" Chris shouted from the loud speaker. "It's me! I'm coming down!" The drone started hovering downward."

"Chris?!" Shouted Cindy. "You can pilot a drone?!"

Chris landed and got out. Nick knelt down again and put Cindy on the ground. They ran to each other and gave each other the strongest hug they ever had. Tears were flowing as Cindy and Chris kissed each others cheeks and if they had hugged any harder they would have gone through themselves.

Chris' wounded shoulder started to ache. "Ow! OW!" He shouted.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Cindy said. "I forgot she shot you there!"

"He'll be okay." Brie said. "Mice guns were meant for defense. Not offense. The bronzed sesame seeds don't have enough velocity to penetrate the flesh very far. For example...Bruno! Show 'em your fat fanny!"

Bruno bent over and showed his bullet-ridden butt, then started laughing furiously.

"What's up with you?" Louie asked.

"HAHAHA!I get 'da joke now! Sesame seed buns!"

Moments later, everyone was outside. Jake was being put in the paddy wagon. Judy had Cindy on her shoulder. Cindy wouldn't stop talking about Brie.

"...and then they were all like RATTATAATAA! with the guns! And then! And then aunt Clara got a BIG cherry bomb and threw it at Brie, but she took a big frying pan and BAM! Batted aunt Clara right out the window and then BOOM!... aunt Clara... …. ...aunt Clara exploded and died."

Cindy looked sad. "Judy...I know my aunt Clara was really, really bad, but there's a part of me that's really sad she died. Is that weird?"

"No." "Judy replied "Despite all the bad things she did, she was still part of your family. It's understandable."

Cindy understood. "Well I think she's the coolest person alive! I wanna be a cop and patrol Little Rodentia just like her! She's even cooler than you! No offense."

"Looks like you're yesterday's news Fluff!" Nick said from behind. He looked over his shoulder at Chris. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I'm gonna be a pilot!" Chris shouted. "Flying around and shooting at Jake was awesome!"

Nick laughed. "It was, it really was!"

They arrived in front of Bogo who was talking to Brie. "Nick's right young man! In fact, I have an idea for your drones here in the precinct! How's that Cindy?! Thanks to Nick, mice won't just be doing parking duty, but patrolling the streets of Little Rodentia and even mouse pilots in drones! Who knows? We may even have a great mouse detective!"

"AHEM!" Brie shouted.

"Oh! Sorry officer Brie." Bogo replied. "You were saying?"

"These prisoners are volunteering information." She pointed to Bruno and Louie!

"That's right!" Louie said. "We don't know 'dat much, but we'll tells ya everything we got!"

"Yeah!" Bruno added. "We don't wanna be bad guys no more!"

"That's good to hear!" Bogo remarked. "We'll talk more at the precinct."

"We also have info from Jake!" Nick added "He knows what's going on the with predators."

Bogo pumped his fist with joy. "Fantastic work Wilde! Now let's get back to the station. I believe I have adoption paperwork for you to sign."

Nick was especially happy to hear that. Once the papers were done, the mice would be his children. Since the mice entered his life two and a half days ago, they have given him nothing but joy. Joy and worry and laughter. He loved them and couldn't wait to show his mother her new grandchildren. He thought about how happy Cindy would be if he ever married Judy and she became her mother. He hadn't felt this good since his graduation from the academy.

Bogo, Nick and Judy were walking in together. The mouse pups were on Nick's shoulders. Clawhauser almost blasted out of his chair when he saw Bogo.

"Cheif! Nick! I've got great news!"

"I know!" Bogo replied. "We have three criminals with information!"

"That's not it sir! Please go to your office! I..."

"Hey Benny!" Nick shouted. He grabbed Chris and Cindy and showed them to him. "Look! We got them back! I'm gonna be a dad!"

Clawhauser looked at him awkwardly. "That's...great Nick. Umm...You better go to Bogo's office with him. This news concerns you too."

Nick looked at the mice. "Well that was weird! Does he have a problem with mice or something?"

"Well, he is a cat." Cindy replied.

They went into Bogo's office. Bogo was first. "Well shave my horns! This is wonderful!"

Then Nick went in and he saw them. Sitting on the giant chair.

Chris and Cindy's parents. Alive and well.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" The mouse pups cried.

"KIDS! MY BABIES!" The parents shouted back.

Nick knew he had no choice but to take Chris and Cindy off his shoulders and set them down on the chair. They ran together and hugged. Hugged and cried and kissed one another all over.

Bogo looked at Nick. His face was an array of emotions.

"Nick? Are you okay?"

Nick's emotions were going all at once. Joy for the mice finding their parents. Rage and anger for the parents showing up at the last minute and taking his pups away. Guilt for being selfish for being angry that the children had their parents back. Suppressing these emotions was more painful than a knife to the chest. His words betrayed his emotions.

"Okay?!"

 _NO! NO PLEASE!_

"This is wonderful!"

 _IT'S NOT FAIR!_

"I couldn't the happier for them!"

 _DON'T TAKE MY BABIES FROM ME!_

"If you folks will excuse me for a moment, I need to go..mark my territory so to speak." The mice chuckled.

He ran as fast as he could to the men's room and threw up into the toilet. He then splashed his face with cold water and looked into the mirror.

"You're being selfish." Nick said to himself in the mirror. "They were never yours. They belong to their parents. They are EXACTLY where they should be and you will be very, VERY happy for them. Understand?! Never let them see that they get to you." He took a deep breath and walked back out.

Judy ran into him on his way back. She was less in control of her motions than Nick was. She sobbed into his shirt.

"Oh Nick! I'm so sorry!"

Nick was stern with her. "Look, this is a happy moment for them so I'll be happy too. If you can't handle it, go talk to Clawhauser and compose yourself in time to say goodbye. Okay?"

"O-okay. 'SNIFF!' How? How do you do it?!"

"It's not easy. In fact, today it's physically painful."

He went back in and faked a smile.

"There you are Wilde!" Bogo said. "I was just explaining to Mr. Squeakington of your heroics today!"

"I can't thank you enough!" Mr. Squeakington said. "To think, you and Brie not only saved their lives, but you were a father to them when me and my wife couldn't be there! I can never repay you! I mean I can try. How's ten million dollars for your troubles sound?!

Nick eyes widened. Bogo's jaw dropped.

"TEN MILLION DOLLARS?!" Bogo yelled.

"Thank you sir." Nick replied. "But I can't accept your offer."

"But..why?" Mr. Squeakington asked.

"Article G, Section 25: 'No officer make accept any bribe or reward lest he become corrupt.'"

"You really know your laws!" Bogo said.

"Oh I know this one by heart sir! I keep looking for a loophole."

They all chuckled.

"So how is it that you only came out now?" Bogo asked.

"Yes." Nick asked with teeth gritted. "What the hell took-I mean what happened?"

Mr. Squeakington told them of their plight. They were kidnapped by Louie and Bruno and put on a boat. While the rats were waiting for instructions from Clara. Mr and Mrs Squeakington managed to untie their hands. Pretending that their hands were still tied, they then went over the side of the boat in what looked like an attempted suicide, but they were both expert swimmers. They swam deep underneath the waves until they were far enough from the boat to emerge without being seen.

They were trapped in the middle of the ocean until they were spotted by a sea lion known as Officer Phishenchips of the APD (Aquatic Police Department) He brought them to their island station where they decided to remain in hiding and listen in to ZPD dispatch until their kidnappers made their next move. They didn't expect their next move to be kidnapping their children. That's when they made their way back.

Nick gave them a stern look. "So you waited UNTIL you're kids were endangered?"

Bogo put a hoof on Nick's shoulder. "Nick. The children were in hiding. If the parents came out and were attacked again, the children might have come out again and have been endangered even sooner!"

"I'm afraid we need to leave." Said Mr. Squeakington. "Sorry for worrying you all. I have decided to relieve my company to Mr. Cheddar and only remain on as a shareholder so I can spend more time with my children! I'll lose a lot of money, but my family will be safe!"

"'Success is important, but not as important as family.'" Nick quoted.

"'GASP!'Yes! Who told you that?"

"My litt-I mean, your little boy here. He quoted you. By the way, take him to urgent care. He should be fine, but I'd have that shoulder looked at."

Mr. Squeakington smiled. "Thank you again for everything. Kids? Say goodbye."

Nick couldn't stop his ears from drooping and his bottom lip from trembling. He grabbed the pups and held them tight.

Cindy was sobbing. "Will we see you again?"

"Of course!" Nick replied. "You forgot, we still have an unfinished case."

"What's that?!" Cindy asked.

"The case of making Cindy Squeakington a police officer."

Cindy beamed out a huge smile.

Nick looked over at Chris who was desperately holding back tears. "And YOU! Mr. rough, tough and all that stuff! You're gonna be a drone pilot on the force! Right?"

"R-Right!" Chris sobbed out.

"When that happens, we'll see each other every day. You'll be sick and tired of me! Now go out and celebrate with your family! Judy's waiting to say goodbye."

They hopped down the chair and were about to leave when Nick stopped them.

"Wait!" He grabbed the two mouse pups one more time and hugged them close to his chest.

"I'll never forget you two. I love you very, very much! Goodbye!" They wept a little. He let them go and they walked out the door.

Bogo stood in front Nick. "I'm so sorry Wilde." He held out his arms for a hug. "Come here! Give ol' uncle Bogo a hug!"

Nick backed away "That's okay sir! I'm fine!"

Bogo grabbed him anyway. "COME HERE!" He hugged Nick tight despite Nick's best efforts to struggle free. "That's it. Let it all out! Let me be your shoulder to cry on."

"Okay STOP! Seriously! You're breaking my spine! Lay off Buffalo-Butt!" and Nick managed to shove him away.

Nick realized what he said to Bogo's face. "Ummm sorry about that last part."

"HAHA! At least you said it to my face this time."

Nick looked out from Bogo's office above the station. He saw Judy saying goodbye to the mice. She started to bawl. Then Clawhauser started to bawl and he never even met them before. He had to laugh at that. Then, the mice left the station.

Bogo came up from behind and put a hoof on Nick's shoulder.

"Start your weekend early. You and Judy can have tomorrow off. I have feeling you're going to need her for emotional support."

"Thank you sir." Nick said and let out a huge sigh.

"Y'know? A wise mammal once said, 'Don't feel sad because it's over, feel joy because it happened.'"

"Yeah, well... I bet that mammal was never a dad."

 **Next Chapter: Even More Feels**


	10. Chapter 10: A New Holiday

Chapter 10: A New Holiday

 **Friday morning. 9am.**

In a run down apartment complex on the east side of Downtown Zootopia lived a fox. A fox by the name of Nick Wilde.

The fox sat on the floor of his bedroom. Sat and stared. He had been there for an hour.

There was a hole in the wall. A hole two mice had made. Two mice who had entered his life and left it changed forever.

Thanks to his acute senses, he could still smell their presence. It was like they were still around, but he knew they were long gone.

He stared at his finger. The one Chris had bitten down on The gauze still wrapped around it. The boo-boo Chris had hugged and kissed. He kissed it himself as if he was kissing them back.

"This is stupid" he said to himself. "They are better off Nick. They are with their true parents. Their RICH parents! They will want for nothing! Get over it!"

Then a loud knock came to the door.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Are you kiddin' me? I thought me and Miss Logan made up!"

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Not now you, you..." Nick remembered her insults were in reverse. "you...wonderful angel! I'm having an emotional moment here!"

 _TAP...TAP-TAP_

Nick's ears perked up so high you'd think they were going to fly off. "Kids?! No way!"

He ran to the door to open it. He swung it wide and fast.

"...Carrots?"

Judy was there with two loads of luggage.

"Hello sir! I'm the new tenant of this apartment. Here is my lease. I signed it two days ago when I overheard that Miss Logan was going to throw you out, so I decided to take over the room. Thanks for calling me a 'wonderful angel' by the way!"

Nick was speechless. "Ummmm..."

"Now, get out!"

"What?!"

"Well obviously this isn't your place anymore and wow! I'm really gonna have to fumigate considering the way you handle your laundry and trash. I'm sure you'll find someplace soon. I'll even help you pack!"

"But...but...but"

"Yes, yes. You have a very cute one but that's not part of the subject. This lease says it's a one bedroom apartment for singles."

"Ummm...but...I..."

"HOWEVER...it does say I'm allowed to have guests and the poorly written terms of this contract don't state any limits on how long the guests can stay. With that in mind, I guess you can stay. That said, I'm not having a guest in MY apartment sleep on the floor like a hobo! If you wanna stay here, you better go to NyaKea and buy a couch."

Nick was stunned and completely silent. He was unintentionally making Judy feel awkward, but she kept on. "Now, I know what you're gonna say. 'Durr gee Carrots! If we're seen going to the same apartment complex together, people will assume we're a couple and they might hurt you!' I have that covered. YOU are going to pay for this room, one hundred percent. For that, I will stay at work for an extra hour and do your share of the paperwork. This means there will be an hour difference between when you arrive home and when I do. As far as any passerby knows, I'm just another tenant. Also, I'll use the kitchen and cook us dinner from time to time because OH MY GOSH YES! I've been wanting a kitchen so badly! Also, I don't have to share a bathroom with an entire floor! Yes!"

Nick was still stunned and silent.

"Now, as far as living arrangements go, of course, I'll be taking the bedroom. It's actually not much smaller than my entire old apartment. You already admit you never use it anyway and if I'm in the shower and you need to go at the same time, I'll have the curtain drawn so no peeking! Only I may peek. OH, and we'll need to make a T.V. Schedule so our favorite shows don't come on at the same time."

Nick was still silent. Judy was feeling really awkward and rubbing her arm.

"Look...I know you want to stay in the friend zone until you're ready and that's...okay. I understand why. But...even then I think we're happier together than alone. Y'know?...Nick?! Nick PLEASE say something!"

"...I need to go to NyaKea and buy a couch."

One haphazardly built couch later and Nick and Judy sat together eating lunch and watching Dareweevil on HitFlix.

" _I'll take care of you! You filthy Ninjas!"_

" _Matt Murduck! Stop! Those weren't Ninjas! You just beat up your partner, Froggy Nelson!"_

" _Froggy! Are you okay? Speak to me!"_

" _I'm...croaking!"_

"And this is on it's third season?" Judy asked.

"Mouse of Cards is better." Nick replied.

Judy relaxed. She rested her head on Nick's shoulder. "Isn't this nice? We can kick back here after work, watch some HitFlix and chill out on the couch!"

"I don't think you know what 'HitFlix and chill' means, Fluff."

Judy grabbed the plates they were eating off of and walked over to wash them in the sink.

"...And don't you worry! We'll keep this purely platonic. Just think of me as another dude. A bro. A dudebro. 'Jude the Dude' as my dad calls me...Nick?"

She looked over. He had his paws over his eyes, but she could see the tears rolling down.

"...You're thinking of the mice again, aren't you?"

"..Yes. 'SNIFF!' I can still smell their scent in the room. I know!...I know I'm being stupid!"

Judy ran over and hugged him. "You're NOT being stupid! I know exactly what you're going through!"

Nick gently pushed her away and sat her next to him. "No. No you don't because even I don't understand what I'm going through.!"

"Yes I do." Judy argued. "You got the opportunity to be a parent and you were about to sign papers and it all slipped through your fingers. Your parental hormone levels are probably through the roof!"

Nick looked at her like she was insane. "My WHAT hormones?!"

"It's true! Males can get that way too! Not just females. I'd like to tell you a story about my mom. It's pretty sad."

"Oh good!" Nick said sarcastically. "I could use a depressing story right about now!"

Judy let out a deep sigh. "I think I was fifteen at the time this happened. My mother and father were best friends with our farming neighbors, the Haresons. They had known each other since High School. However, Mrs. Hareson could not conceive children which, for bunnies is the worst. She could still produce eggs but she couldn't...bring them out. I don't know the medical term. Sorry."

"Anyway, the Haresons and my mom and dad had an idea. The hospital could do intro fertilization and take an egg from Mrs. Hareson and fertilize it with the sperm from Mr. Hareson and implant it into my mother's womb where she would carry the litter to birth and hand the litter back over to them."

"..I think I see where this is going." Nick said.

"Well, the procedure worked. My mother carried the litter for them without any problems. Months passed and she gave birth to the litter. The Haresons rushed over to see their new kits. My... my mom held them in her arms and...when the Haresons asked if they could hold the babies...my mother screamed 'NO! THEY'RE MY BABIES! GO AWAY!' The Haresons, me, my sisters, my dad, we all pleaded with her to let the kits go but she held on tight. The doctors and nurses finally came and started to pull on her arms, but she held on so tight. TOO tight! She finally let go when she heard a snap."

Nick's ears drooped down. "Oh..no."

"Oh yes." Judy said. Tears were starting to run down her cheeks. "She...'SNIFF!' broke one of the newborn kits legs from squeezing them too tight. To this day that child needs crutches. The Haresons and my family haven't spoken to each other since. All because her parental hormones kicked in and she just didn't want to give up those children that weren't hers. What you're going through...is it like that?"

Nick wiped his face. "Yeah. Not as severe of course, but it's kinda like that. Thanks Carrots."

"Do you have your bowling gear ready for tonight?" Judy asked

"Oh yeah! Me and Finn were pros back in the day."

He thought of Finnick and their broken friendship and sighed. "Why is it that when some joy comes into my life, there's always a price to pay?"

"That's just life I guess." Judy replied.

"Yeah." Just then, Nick's phone went off.

"Officer Wilde speaking. Clawauser? Ben! Ben calm down! Oh no! No! We'll be right there!"

Judy was worried. "What's going on?!"

"I don't know, but he said something big is going down in Little Rodentia! Get your dart gun and badge and let's move!"

Nick and Judy darted through the streets as fast as they could. "Please let the pups be okay!" Was the only thing on his mind.

They arrived at the entrance to the city and Nick looked over the wall. He could not believe his eyes.

"Judy, get up here. You have to see this!" He put her on his shoulders.

All throughout the park and all throughout the city people were celebrating. There was a huge banner strung from one tree to another that said "Nick Wilde Day". He could see a balloon that loosely resembled him proceeded by a marching band with the tanks following behind. Children hung a pinata of Jake and here trying to hit it with a stick. An artist was busy sculpting two statues of Nick and Jake in their epic battle.

"It's a parade! For me?!"

The two drone toys flew around the tiny city shooting off tiny fireworks. There was a podium in the middle of the park. Chris and Cindy were there with their parents and the Mayor.

"There you are!" shouted the Mayor. "Climb over the wall and come on in!" Nick carefully climbed over while Judy squeezed through the gate.

Nick still couldn't believe his eyes.

"Uncle Nick! Uncle Nick!" The mouse pups ran over to Nick. He picked them up and held him close to his chest while they kissed his cheeks. He knew this was only for a moment and he realized now he was okay with letting them go.

"Come! Please come over here!" the Mayor said. Nick and Judy carefully and gingerly made their way near the podium. The mouse pups sat on Nick's shoulders.

Mayor Stuffedcheeks cleared his throat and began to speak. "AHEM! As Mayor of this great city within a city, I would personally like to thank Nick Wilde for his tremendous efforts in vanquishing the villainous Jake who brought terror and destruction upon our fair city! To honor you, we have declared October 23rd 'Nick Wilde Day' here in Little Rodentia!"

Nick was overwhelmed. He put his paws to his muzzle and tears of joy ran down his face.

The mice in the park all cheered for Nick to talk. "SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!"

Nick composed himself. He tried to pick up the tiny mic with his fingertips but it was too small, so he just let his voice boom out.

"Can everyone hear me?!" Nick shouted. The audience in the far back near the gate shouted "Yes!"

"First off, I would like to thank my partner Judy Hopps. I'd LIKE to thank her, but she came in so late that she was barely any help at all."

The audience laughed. Judy got mad and punched his leg. "HEEEY!"

"I'm just kidding Fluff! You saved my neck again. Just as you always do. I'd also like to give a big thanks to officer Melissa Brie! Without her, little Cindy might not be here today to witness this. Brie? Brie! Where are you?!"

Nick looked around the crowd but didn't see her.

"She didn't take the day off for this." Cindy said. "She's getting a medal for this too, but she refused to slack on her duty! Isn't she awesome!"

"She sure is!" Nick replied. "I'd also like to thank this entire city! Judy and I didn't defeat Jake on our own. YOU did! You united as one and attacked him with those tanks and drones and brought him down! Me and Judy might not have nabbed him if it wasn't for you! You showed him that even the tiniest of mammals can defend themselves against a large threat!"

The audience roared in applause. Nick started to tear up again.

"But most of all...most of all, I would like to thank Chris and Cindy Squeakington. If you don't know who they are, just look at my muscular shoulders here."

The audience laughed.

Nick's lip was trembling but as always, he was able to keep his composure. "They...they came into my life through a hole in the wall of my bedroom and...left a tiny hole in my heart...'SNIFF!' but...they also left me a changed fox, a BETTER fox than I was before I met them and for that I can never thank these two enough!"

The two mice hugged and kissed Nick's face once more and he set them down as the audience cheered. They cheered and chanted his name all at once.

"NICK! NICK! NICK! NICK NICK!"

Nick pumped his fists in the air with every chant and had a smile so wide his muzzle could hardly contain it.

 **Friday afternoon. 4pm.**

In the middle of a tiny, mouse run city within the city of Zootopia, there was a fox. A fox by the name of Nick Wilde.

In this city within a city, these tiny mice made this four foot fox feel a hundred feet tall.

"I better not mention I was the one who threw Jake over the wall in the first place" thought Nick.

 **THE END**

 **Next Up: A Triple Epilogue Espresso With Cream**


	11. Triple Epilogue Espresso

Triple the Epilogues

 **Epilogue 1: Saying Goodbye**

 **Friday Morning. 8:10am**

"IT'S MY TURN TO USE THE TV!" shouted Pronk.

"NO IT'S NOT!" screamed Bucky.

The two antelope were having another shouting match. Their neighbor, Judy Hopps had just finished packing her bags and was ready to head out. She looked over her dreary, one room apartment. Her bed in the corner, the two desks and the only 'luxury', a low powered microwave. It was tiny and pathetic but for over a year, it was her home.

She slowly walked out and took one last look. She shut the door behind her and walked over to Pronk and Buckey's door. They were still shouting over each other, so Judy thought maybe saying goodbye this way would be less painful if she said her feelings and left during one of their many arguments.

"YOU HAD YOUR TV PRIVILGES YESTERDAY!"

"IT GOES BY HOUR-TO-HOUR YOU JERK!"

Judy cleared her throat. "Ummm...hey guys I just wanted to say that this is goodbye. I know you two can be very loud and annoying, but in a way, in a very odd way it was comforting. Back home, my bedroom was next to my brothers who also constantly yelled and fought so your loudness didn't really bother me. In fact, I'm gonna miss being yelled to sleep, isn't that crazy? It's...I'm moving in with Nick so..."

Judy heard a sound like a thundering heard heading to the door. The door swung wide open and Bucky and Pronk looked down at Judy.

"YOU'RE LEAVING US?!" asked Bucky.

"Well, yes!" Judy replied. "As you can see, I have my bags packed and everyth-"

Bucky and Pronk quickly got down on their knees and hugged Judy from both sides. Tears were raining down their faces.

"DON'T GO! PLEASE!" Shouted Pronk!

"WE NEED YOU HERE!" Screamed Bucky. "NOBODY ELSE PUTS UP WITH OUR OBNOXIOUSNESS!"

"WE WERE KICKED OUT OF TEN APARTMENTS BEFORE YOU BECAME OUR NEIGHBOR!" Pronk started to sob. "WE DON'T WANT YOU TO GO! WE LOVE YOU! MOST OF ALL, WE LOVE YOUR TOLERANCE OF US!"

Judy managed to push them off of her. "Guys! Guys! Thank you but..this is your own fault!If you didn't yell at each other so much, people wouldn't kick you out! Have you, I dunno..thought of going to couples therapy?"

"Couples therapy?!" Pronk asked.

"...Do you think we're gay?!" Bucky asked. "We're not a gay couple! We're brothers!"

Judy was surprised. "But your two different species of antelope! How can you be brothers?"

"..."

"..."

"OH MY GOD! ONE OF US IS ADOPTED!" Bucky yelled.

"PACK YOUR BAGS BUCK! WE'RE GOING HOME AND YELLING AT MOM!" Pronk shouted back. They then walked into into their apartment. They both looked back at Judy.

"...YOU'RE STILL HERE?!" Pronk asked.

"LEAVE ALREADY!" Bucky yelled and they slammed the door.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too." Judy said and she left the building.

 **Epilogue 2: The Secret's Out**

 **Thursday evening.** 7:12 **pm**

Brie opened the door to her apartment in Little Rodentia. There, sitting on the couch, strumming a guitar was her wife, a mouse named Melody.

Brie walked behind the couch and gave her wife a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey babe!"

"Hey!" Melody said back. She continued strumming on her guitar. "So...anything interesting happen at work?"

"Oh, y'know!" Said Brie. She didn't want to worry her wife. "Same old. Same old."

"Is that so?" Melody said. Strumming her guitar some more.

"Yeah, but that's gonna change starting tomorrow! Bogo made me the first patrol officer in Little Rodentia! It was supposed to be two weeks from now, but they bumped it up!"

Just then a cricket came running out to see Brie. She knelt down to hug and pet him. "Stew meat! Come to mommy honey!" The cricket rubbed it's face on hers. "Awww! Did you miss me baby? Mommy's got a treat for you!" and she fed the cricket a dried blueberry.

Melody stopped playing and turned on the TeenyVo. "Sooo...if today was the 'Same old, Same old", what's this I recorded?" She showed her the news report.

" _The following video may be too graphic for younger viewers."_ The report then showed Clara flying out the window and being blown up.

"Who taped that?" asked Brie.

" _This was the end of Clara Squeakington. The sister of former 'Mousey's' CEO Steve Squeakington who had kidnapped and attempted to murder their children in a plot to get a hold of the Squeakington fortune."_

The video then showed Cindy running ahead while Brie was running with Bruno by his ear and the building behind them exploding. _"She was thwarted by fox officer Nick Wilde and Little Rodentia's own officer Melissa Brie seen here fleeing a crumbling building with suspects in hand after a grueling bout of gunfire and explosions."_ Melody then shut off the T.V.

"Secret's out I guess." Brie said.

"Melissa honey, this scares me! I mean, I'm happy you're gonna be working closer to home, but is this the kind of work you'll be doing? What if you got shot or-or killed?! I couldn't...I couldn't.." Melody put her paws to her face and wept.

Brie hugged her wife and held her close. "No! No baby. This was a one time thing, I'm sure! Even the big mammals at the ZPD don't face cases this dangerous very often."

Melody sniffled. "But rodent and pred crimes have been on the rise! This is very different from just being a Meter Maid! I wasn't worried about your job before, but now..."

Brie tried to assure her. "Now this city has someone to protect them and the ZPD will be adding new mouse officers very soon. In the meantime, I do have some backup."

"Who?" Melody asked.

Brie whipped out her giant frying pan. "This guy right here!"

"That?! A frying pan?!...Now you're just ripping off 'Wrangled'!" Melody said.

Brie argued "No! I'll have you know this frying pan came in very handy and saved my life and besides...okay, maybe it is a bit like 'Wrangled', but it made a great offensive/defensive weapon!"

Brie relaxed and sat down next to melody. "It'll be okay. I promise."

"..."

"..."

"'Wrangled' was a way better movie than 'Floatzen' in my opinion."

"Oh yeah! 'Floatzen' just had that one great song. 'Wrangled' had way better characters and story!"

Melody started playing her guitar again and sang. _"And at last I see the lice! I hope the lice gets lifted!"_

 **Epilogue 3: The Sweet Talker**

 **Friday Night. 8:15pm**

Nick and Judy had gone off to meet their friends at the bowling game (stay tuned for that short story). Meanwhile, at their apartment complex, Miss Logan was sitting at the front desk, relaxing and watching T.V.

A short, but stocky wolverine walked up to the front desk. He wore an eyepatch. The reason for the eyepatch is that one of his bottom fangs was so long that it stabbed right through his left eye and his tongue stuck permanently out of his face ecuase his snout was too short. Miss Logan stood up to greet him. The wolverine looked into her eyes. One was sunk in while the other was bulging out like it would have popped out of her eye socket at any moment. While her mouth was shut, some of her fangs still jettisoned from the side.

It was love at first sight.

"WHAT CAN I DO YA FOR. TALL, DARK AND GRUESOME?" Miss Logan said at her normal volume.

"YOU STILL GOT THAT ROOM FOR RENT?! NAME'S PATCH!" The male wolverine said.

"AWWW CRAP! I'M SORRY! I ALREADY LEASED IT TO SOME TINY RABBIT!"

"THAT'S A SHAME!" Patch said. He then looked Miss Logan over. "MADA'M! IF I MAY BE SO BOLD, YOU'RE FACE MAKES ME PRAY FOR THE SWEET RELEASE OF DEATH! BY THAT, I MEAN YOU LOOK LIKE SOMEONE FRENCH-KISSED A BLENDER SET ON 'PUREE'!"

"STOP! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME SWOON!"Said Miss Logan.

" NOT ONLY THAT, YOU SMELL LIKE THE ROTTED CORPSE OF A SKUNK THAT'S BEEN DEAD FOR TWO WEEKS! ONLY THE SKUNK MESSED ITSELF BEFORE IT DIED!"

"THAT'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING ANYONE'S EVER SAID TO ME! I'M IN LOVE!" Shouted Miss Logan. "THAT DOES IT! I'VE GOT A ROOM FOR YOU! MY BEDROOM, IF YOU CATCH MY DRIFT?!"

"LADY, THE WAY YOU SMELL, THEY COULD CATCH YOUR DRIFT FROM SPACE!"

 **Up Next: Final Notes and a Deleted Scene**


	12. Final Notes and A Deleted Scene

**Final Thoughts**

While I thought "My Turn To Drive" was okay for my first FanFic, I think I really knocked it out of the park with "A Hole in the Wall". This is one where it got better and better from the original draft I had in my head, especially the big climax. My original climax was just Nick waiting for Brie and we heard gunshots and explosions coming from the other side and could only guess at how crazy it all was and Nick never got that happy ending outside of Judy moving in. Instead, I made Jake fight Nick in the middle of the city "King Kong vs. Godzilla" style while Brie's scenes were straight out of a police action movie. I'm REALLY proud of everything I did after chapter 6 especially.

That said, I think I could have made Chris less of a crybaby near the beginning and there was a few too many mushy moments. I mainly had those in to show Nick having a strong bond with the mice before the parents took them back to show sympathy.

I think Mabel's slow chase with the sloth is hilarious visually in my head, but it doesn't come off as strong on paper. I also really had to work hard to give Judy a significant role in the story.

Next up is "The Bowling Bet". A short, happy story that has a bit of romance and tells Fangmeyers' back story and helps transition into "Sacrifices" My first M-Rated story (no lemons or oranges or whatever) that starts off very light and happy and goes darker and darker into the rabbit hole. Inspired by a Cracked article but has elements of "Jeepers Creepers". It has humor, horror, romance, a lot of hurt and little comfort and ends with the breakup of our two heroes.. Bunny Burrow is not the cute, happy place it seems and Nick and Judy will never be the same.

 **Deleted scene: Nick Thinks of Adoption**

 **I wrote this scene as happening right after Judy tells her sad story about her mother. I liked the scene and it gives hints as to what may happen in the next major story, but I wanted Nick to still be in a bit of a depressed state and not as cheered up before being majorly cheered up by "Nick Wilde Day" in Little Rodentia.**

 **As with my other deleted scenes, they were fully written out before I cut them from the story.**

Judy thought for a moment. "Y'know...Bunny Burrow has an orphanage."

Nick ears perked up a little. "Yeah? Well, I imagine they would. Probably a huge one considering."

"Oh yeah! Over five thousand kits last time I checked."

Nick was shocked. "FIVE THOUSAND?!"

"Yup! Not just bunnies either! There's a weasel or two, some foxes, lots of ewes and sheep. Even a scary hyena the kits are frightened of!"

Nick stood up and was starting to feel better. "Well that's good! Because when I'm ready to be a dad, I wouldn't just want a bunny or a fox. Well, definitely a few of those, but there's a lot of species out there that go unadopted because mammals prefer sticking with their own kind but me? I want to take them all! Some mice of course, a possum or two, a tiger...even a giraffe!"

Judy laughed. "A Giraffe?! Are you serious?!"

"Why not?" Nick asked. "We'd have to move of course. This place is horrible for a giraffe."

Judy laughed even harder and Nick started to sing and dance. _" I wanna hippopotamus for Christmaaas! Only a hippopotamus will doooo!"_

He sat back down and smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" Judy asked.

"Yeah. A bit. Still not exactly looking forward to tomorrow."

"Oh, come on Nick!" Judy said. "Just because my dad bought a rifle doesn't mean he's gonna use it on you!"

Nick cringed a bit. "Thanks for reminding me."


End file.
